Never Turned
by badassbelikov
Summary: Find out how the life of Rose Hathaway would continue when Dimitri was never turned in the ending of Shadow Kiss. Follow Rose as she graduates and becomes a guardian but with Dimitri by her side. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**An alternative ending to Shadow Kiss. This is what might have happened if Dimitri made it out of the caves safely and was never turned.**

**Disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

**RPOV**

Chapter 1

I was so happy when I saw Dimitri run out of those caves. The blonde strigoi had nearly got him, but it was impossible to catch Dimitri by surprise. That man was a total badass. Every guardian and fire using moroi that went with us was safe apart from the bruises and scratches and maybe even a few broken bones. While we ran back to the safety of the wards I glanced at Dimitri. He was covered in bruises and scrapes but apart from that he was fine. He wore his guardian mask but I could see relief and concern in the depths of his gorgeous brown eyes. Concern for me. Relief that I was okay.

As soon as we were back into the wards, the moroi that went with us were taken to the feeders immediately so that they could regain their strength. The novices and guardians that fought were sent to the infirmary so that their injuries could be attended to. Somewhere in this chaos Dimitri and I had been separated and I hadn't seen him for the past 15 minutes. Worry was gnawing away at my insides.

Immediately after my wounds were bandaged I was escorted back to my room. I still hadn't seen Dimitri yet. With a sigh I opened my door and got in, slamming it behind me. I slumped down against the door and my hand touched a piece of paper.

_Roza,_

_Meet me in the cabin after curfew and please try not to get caught._

_Love,_

_D_

I smiled to myself. There was still plenty of time till curfew and I was pretty tired so I just plonked down on the bed and just fell asleep and was suddenly pulled into a spirit dream.

Adrian.

We were in the academy's library. Interesting choice of location. Adrian stood across from me dressed in a blue shirt and grey dress pants. His emerald green eyes were piercing and his face was a mask of worry. Wow, this was really unusual.

"Little Dhampir, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine Adrian. Little banged up but I'll be fine."

He visibly relaxed then. Then his expression turned into one of amusement. Now that was more like the Adrian that I know.

"How about the cradle robber? Is he fine?"

"Adrian don't call him that, and yes _Dimitri_ is fine."

"Oh okay then. Good. Anyways Little Dhampir, as much as I know you love to hang out with me, I have to go take care of some stuff. Bye."

"Adrian you're delusional."

The dream faded then with Adrian wearing his trademark smirk and I just fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up almost an hour until curfew. Shit, I was going to be late to my little cabin meeting considering I hadn't dressed or eaten dinner yet.

I quickly took a shower and dried my hair. I put on my white see through t-shirt with a lacy black bra under it, with jeans and flip flops since I had so many bandages on my feet. After I got dressed and put some lip gloss on, I glanced at the clock. Half an hour till curfew. I was definitely running late.

I raced to the commons and loaded my plate with food as people stared at it. Don't people know that a girl needs her food? After filling my plate I went sat next to a worried looking Lissa.

"Hey Liss, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Yes Rose I am fine. Where the hell were you? I was _so _worried about you. Do you have any idea how scared I was-"

"Lissa relax. Kirova had me escorted back to my room otherwise I would have come to see you and see I'm fine. Just covered in wicked battle scars," I said cutting off her rambling.

Lissa threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back chuckling.

"God Rose! I'm so glad you're not hurt."

Dinner continued without any further events and then Pyro showed up to take Lissa back to her room.

I headed towards the cabin, knowing I was late and that a Zen crap lesson was probably in order.

**DPOV**

I stood outside the cabin waiting for Rose. This was the first time I'd been here since Roza and I had made love here. It had been such a great night and the first time that I had felt that she was truly only mine. Now even looking at the cabin brought up such sweet memories that I found myself grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly I heard hustling in the leaves. I immediately got into a fighting stance, only to see Roza step out. I relaxed and looked her over. She was covered in bandages but apart from that she was fine. She wore a translucent t-shirt and I could see black lace under it, it made something tighten a little in my pants. I shook my head, _god the things that woman did to me._

"Well comrade, see something you like?" She asked smiling.

"Hello to you too, Roza. Are you okay? I didn't get a chance to see you after we got back."

The smile faded and her expression was filled with concern. "Yeah comrade I'm fine. Are you okay? I swear when I saw that blonde one coming at you, I was so scared, for a moment I thought I would lose you." She looked so sad and scared and her voice was so close to cracking. I didn't like seeing her like this.

"Roza I'm fine. No need to worry. I'm perfectly alright." Okay, so that wasn't totally true. I was pretty sore all over.

"Comrade, you know that you can't lie to me. I can see you're sore all over."

It still amazed how that woman could read me so well.

"Fine. But I will be okay."

She laughed a little at my expression which was probably a mix of grumpiness and shock. But I was glad it lightened her mood a little.

Then she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me and stood up on her toes to kiss me fiercely. I kissed her back and the intensity was picking up when I pulled back, both of us breathing heavy.

"Roza we have to be careful. We should wait until graduation."

She groaned. "I know, I know."

I gave her a small smile at her expression. "Its not so bad, love. Graduation is not so far away. Now you should get back. Headmistress Kirova is holding an assembly tomorrow morning. Please try not to get caught."

I pecked her on the lips softly.

"I love you comrade. Good night."

"Good night, my love. Sleep well. Call me if you need anything."

With that she walked off in the direction of the novices' dorms while I headed towards the guardians' dorm.

I got back to my room and stripped down to my boxers. I had taken a shower before going to meet Roza so I immediately climbed under the covers and fell asleep quickly, dreams of my wonderful Roza wrapping around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys! Oh and guys in this one, Ivan never died!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in a good mood. I'd slept peacefully through the night with no dreams whatsoever. Well I assumed Adrian was just passed out drunk then. I got ready and straightened my hair, putting on dark blue jeans that hugged my legs in a sexy way and a full sleeved t-shirt that covered the bruises.

I walked lazily to the commons and joined the rest of the gang for breakfast. Lissa already had a plate loaded with doughnuts waiting for me. I grinned widely when I saw the plate and everybody just looked at me laughed.

"You know, I'm still baffled by how our dear Rosie here stays in shape after hogging away all the time." Christian said in a mocking tone.

I glared at him for calling me Rosie and then replied in a sugary sweet voice. "Well Sparkles, it's all guardian secrets, and call me Rosie again and you will wake up missing a little something below the belt."

Christian visibly gulped and shut up while I smirked. Lissa meanwhile shot me a disapproving look.

"What Liss? I was just messing with Sparkles here. You know I love you too much to actually do that."

"Yeah I know, I know. But anyways, how are you? Are you feeling fine? You know I would heal you but I know you'll refuse and get all mad so I didn't ask."

"Well you're right; I will not let you heal me. Its just bruises for God's sake. Anyways didn't you know that Rose Hathaway prefers to keep her scars of battle? Really you need to stop worrying about me, _Mom._" I said rolling my eyes.

I glanced around hoping to find Dimitri but surprisingly he was no where in sight. That's when Lissa spoke up again.

"Oh well that reminds me. Rose I saw you mom while I was walking to breakfast. She was with some weird man with a goatee beard."

I froze for a moment. Then I whipped my head around to face a shocked Lissa.

"_You saw my mother? She's here?_" I asked clearly not very happy at the mention of the great Guardian Hathaway.

Lissa shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Yeah ...um I saw her."

Oh well wasn't this just great. A week full of surprises. First a major strigoi attack, then Eddie being taken, Dimitri almost dying and to top it all off, _my mother_. This was by far the worst week of my life.

"C'mon you guys lets go. The assembly is about to start." Mia said.

We all headed towards the hall where Kirova was standing behind a podium with Alberta right next to her. All the other guardians stood in a file against the wall behind them. Dimitri was there this time. His eyes looking at nothing and everything all at once. He caught my eye and a ghost of a smile played at his lips but it disappeared as Kirova cleared her throat and began to speak.

"As everybody knows we have been extremely affected by this massive attack. We have lost some of our guardians but others will soon be coming to fill their spots. We will cope with this situation in the best way possible and I want to reassure you all that the academy is safe and donations have already started coming in for the repairs. This event was a result of the carelessness displayed by some of the moroi who decided to tamper with the wards. These students will be punished appropriately and for safety in the future, no novices or moroi will be allowed within a 100 feet radius of the wards and the guardians will make sure of it. Now it is understood that everybody requires rest and so everybody will have the day off today and classes and the field will resume as per schedule from tomorrow. Now the moroi will be escorted back to their dorm and Guardian Petrov would like to address the novices."

With that the old hag ended her boring speech and the moroi were taken back to their dorms with a couple of guardians. After they left Alberta stepped behind the podium.

"Now since we are only a week away from graduation and the trials the _molnija _ceremony will be held at the same time as the promise mark ceremony. Oh and do not forget to report for your medical checkups day after tomorrow. That's it. You may proceed back to your dorms now."

I took off from the hall only to run into Adrian. He looked completely stressed. This was so unlike Adrian. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what it was.

"Okay Ivashkov. Spill. I know something's up. Tell me what's bothering you right now."

He laughed a humourless laugh before saying, "If only it were that easy to tell Little Dhampir."

Okay, now I was getting really worried. "Adrian what is it? I promise I won't tell anyone, just tell mw what's bothering you."

He sighed and pulled me to one of the benches under the trees. We sat and he began talking.

"Okay so before the ski lodge I was outside in the human world for some time. I met an alchemist called Sydney Sage. You know alchemists? The humans that help keep us safe and hidden from the human world? She was amazing. Absolutely splendid, she took my breath away, Little Dhampir. She understood me and accepted me for what I was. Even though the rest of her little group was frightened of me and thought that I was an 'evil creature of the night'. Well, nothing was supposed to happen but Rose I fell deeply in love with her. I love her so much and she loves me too, a lot. But then the alchemists found out and now they are keeping her trapped so she won't see me. I can't live without her Rose, I _have_ to find her."

To say that I was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Then I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"So then why did you flirt with me so much?"

This time his laugh sounded a bit more real.

"Well Little Dhampir I did that so that no one would suspect mine and Sydney's relationship. If anyone here found out then Sydney would be in even more trouble. I had to let everyone believe that I was still the same party loving, flirty, obnoxious Adrian Ivashkov. But the truth is Rose I'm not like that anymore. Truly, I love you like a sister now."

This time I smiles. I was honestly really happy for him. I reached over and hugged him and felt him hug me back.

"Well then I really hope you find her big bro." I said teasing him.

Adrian smiled. "Well Little Dhampir go back and rest now and do not tell anybody, apart form the cradle robber maybe. I trust him. Bye"

"Bye Adrian."

I raced back to my dorm eager to get some sleep. However when I reached my door, I realised fate had an entirely different plan in mind.

There was somebody standing outside my door, waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review guys!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 3

I was frozen for a solid two minutes or so before I finally made my way up to my door.

There, standing outside my room with a distant expression was the infamous Janine Hathaway. She was leaning against my door frame, wearing her usual guardian uniform. Though something seemed to be bothering her immensely because her guardian mask was not in place and she looked, I don't know, weird.

I cleared my throat as I reached her. She, obviously having heard it, turned around and gave me a small smile.

_My mother smiled at me. Wow._

"Hello Rose. I heard what a fantastic job you did when the attack happened." She said and a glimmer of pride flashed in her eyes.

Oh my God, I thought. I can die a happy woman now. My mother just gave me a compliment. I tried to keep the shock off my face as I said, "Um thanks mom. What are you doing here? I wasn't really expecting to see you."

"Yes well, I need to speak to you about something."

"Oh, okay. Talk."

"Rose can we please talk about this in your room?"

Without another word I opened my door and we both went inside and I closed the door.

"Yeah so what exactly do you want to tell me?"

My mother took a deep breath and hesitated before she began to speak. She actually _hesitated_.

"Well Rose I have resigned to my duty as a guardian to Lord Slezky. I will still be guarding, obviously, but just not Lord Slezky. I already have a new charge who has requested me to guard him and I have accepted. As he was here in Montana and it wasn't too far away for me, we are doing the paperwork here at the academy, so I thought I could visit you before I left again. My new charge lives in both Turkey and Russia so I thought I might as well say goodbye."

I was really confused now. Why was she telling me this?

"Yeah well you didn't bother saying goodbye the first time so I don't see why you bothered this time." I commented dryly.

"Rosemarie." She warned.

"Why are you telling me this anyway? You never told me anything about what you do with your life before so why are you telling me about this charge?"

"Well you'll find out all in good time."

Okay now I was really confused. This was so weird. She never told me anything.

"Do I at least get to know this mystery charge's name?"

She smiled a small smile before replying. "Ibrahim Mazur." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

This whole conversation had left me really, really confused and mysterious. Why was this new charge so important to _me_?

I sighed, feeling the urge to clear my head. Everybody had the rest of the day off and there was only one person who I wanted to spend my free time with. But first it was time for lunch.

**DPOV**

I woke up to loud knocking on the door. I had come back from the assembly, wanting to get some sleep. I had been dreaming about Roza being pregnant. I absolutely hated myself for taking that opportunity away from her. I could never give her children. But if she ever decided that she wanted a baby, I would support her. Even though, it would really kill me to know that she carried another man's baby within her.

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked slowly to the door. I opened the door only to be met by the friendly face of Ivan Zeklos. My last charge and best friend. I had wanted to guard him but he encouraged me to take the academy's job claiming that "I might meet new people". Of course he had been right, after all I had found Roza here.

I felt a huge grin creep onto my face as I looked at him.

"Oh my God. Ivan what are you doing here?"

"Well Dimka it has been a long time since I've seen you and with the attack and everything that's been going on here, I just had come to and see if you were okay."

"Ivan you do realise that it isn't very safe for you to be here?"

"Dimitri, seriously? Relax man. I have five guardians with me not to mention my badass best friend who will always protect me. So, I couldn't really think of any place safer."

I smiled at that. I invited Ivan inside and we sat down to have a cup or two of coffee and catch up. Ivan told me how he's been travelling across Europe and South Africa until the strigoi attacks made him come back home. Then I told him everything about the academy and Roza. Okay, maybe not everything. I left out the part about or forbidden relationship. I knew Ivan would never tell a soul but I wanted Roza to know if I told anybody. I didn't want her to be angry or anything.

When I finished, Ivan just gawked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" I asked

"So this, Rose? She's your student right?" He asked in a cautious and eerily slow voice

"Um, yeah."

Ivan nodded then. "So now let's go play some X-Box."

I rolled my eyes. Ivan was a big X-Box fan and I knew arguing against it wouldn't stop him. Nothing really would, because when Ivan gets into a game, he _really_ gets into it.

So we started playing some random game that he picked out. Ivan was obviously winning while I was hopelessly losing.

"Well it definitely feels good to kick the warrior's ass once in a while. Even if it only happens in the virtual world." Ivan said, smirking.

Just then someone started pounding on my door really loudly. I raced to the door.

On the other side of it stood the one and only Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Ro-"

She cut me off by crashing her lips down on mine and pushing me inside. Well, clearly she didn't realise that we had company. She kicked the door shut with her foot while she continued making out with me.

I didn't stop her. I couldn't. I just couldn't say no when she was with me like this.

When we broke apart for air, Ivan cleared his throat.

**RPOV **

Someone suddenly cleared their throat from the bed. I whipped my head around to see a moroi man sitting on Dimitri's bed.

He looked around Dimitri's age and was holding one of those remotes that you played X-Box with. He had short light brown hair and really dark blue eyes. He was wearing expensive clothes, clearly showing he was a royal.

He seemed similar as well. I'd seen him in one of Dimitri's photographs but I couldn't seem to remember who exactly he was.

Then suddenly realisation hit me like a cold bucket of water as I realised who he was.

"Ivan Zeklos." I stated, my voice holding no emotion

"The one and only Rose Hathaway. I think I've dies and gone to hell." He said while grinning.

This made me smirk. Then I suddenly remembered he just saw me and Dimitri making out. He too seemed to notice this as his expression changed.

"Ha! I knew it! I just knew it from the way you talked about her, that there was something was going on!" Ivan exclaimed.

I glanced at Dimitri hoping that he would say something helpful at this point. He looked eerily calm. Then he finally began to speak.

"Yes Ivan, there is something going on. I love Rose, I truly do. A lot. I know this is not allowed but I just can't help the way I feel anymore. It just feels so right. I hope you'll keep this to yourself."

Ivan smiled. "Dimka you could have told me. I'm your best friend. I can keep a secret for you."

"I know you can Ivan. But I didn't know how Rose would feel about you knowing, so I didn't tell you."

I smiled a coy smile. Always such a gentleman.

"Well Dimka I am truly happy you have found someone for yourself. Now I don't have to worry about you not getting laid." Ivan said with a smirk.

"Ivan!" Dimitri said blushing.

Awwww. The stoic badass guardian actually _blushed_.

We sat down after that and talked for some time. Ivan and I got to know each other and he was a pretty funny and nice person. Somewhat like the elder brother I never had, well apart form maybe, Adrian. Ivan also kept making extremely personal remarks which I snickered at or returned with a quip of my own while Dimitri just kept blushing. I swear it was like freaking unbelievable, seeing someone so masculine blush so much.

"Well comrade now that your best friend knows, I suppose that Lissa should know too. I mean she won't be too happy about the fact that I still haven't told her but other than that I think she will be pretty happy."

Dimitri gave me a breathtaking smile and nodded. "I think you should talk to her. How about you tell her now and then Ivan and I will see you guys for dinner?"

"Yeah comrade that sounds good. Bye then. I'll see you around Zeklos." I said to Ivan with a smirk.

"You too Hathaway, you too. Tell me if Dimka here does anything which will be worth me kicking his ass for once."

Me and Ivan laughed at this while Dimitri just made a face and rolled his eyes, in turn making us laugh even louder.

I gave Dimitri a peck on the lips and walked out of the room, still laughing.

I walked over to the moroi dorms and went straight to Lissa's door. I knocked and Pyro opened the door in nothing but his boxers.

"Ewww Sparkles. Cover up! Not everybody enjoys the view as much as Lissa. Both of them blushed a bright red.

"Liss, I need to talk to you. Sparkles get out and don't come back for _at least_ an hour."

Christian left about 5 minutes after that and me and Lissa sat on her bed.

I took a deep breath as I faced her.

"What is it Rose? You know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded.

"I and Dimitri are in a relationship Lissa. We love each other."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews you guys and I'm really sorry for the late update! Please review! Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 4

I felt shock and hurt pass through the bond but overthrowing all those feelings, there was happiness. Happiness for the fact that I had found love. Her face remained extremely calm. In fact it was so calm that it was beginning to creep me out. Then Lissa finally broke the silence.

"Rose why didn't tell me this before?"

"Liss trust me I really wanted to but you already had so much going on that I didn't want to bother you and we really can't take the risk of someone finding out."

Lissa nodded seriously. "I understand Rose. Oh and Rose please never keep anything from me because no matter how much is going on, I would _always_ want to know what's going on."

I nodded. Just like that all the seriousness disappeared.

Lissa squealed and pulled me in for a giant hug. We laughed as we hugged tight.

"Oh goof Lord I never thought I'd see this day. Our Rosie is in love!"

I groaned at the use of the nickname. "Promise me you won't tell anybody."

She nodded. "So now that I do know, I WANT DETAILS!"

"Jeez, okay, okay I'll tell you."

We stayed in her room talking for a while till it was time for dinner.

"Hey Liss we're having dinner with Dimitri and his best friend Ivan and yes you can bring Chrissie. But seriously can you tell him about us because, um, well you know me and Sparkles."

Lissa laughed. "Yeah Rose, no problem."

"Okay then. Well be at the lounge in the guardians' dorm in half an hour and don't worry, Dimitri already got the permissions. Bye."

"Bye."

I set out jogging towards my room and while I was looking around I bumped into someone.

I glanced up to see an unusually tanned moroi man. His skin tone was exactly like mine. I caught hints of flashy gold jewellery that peeked out from under his expensive looking coat and emerald woven scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He had brown eyes and was looking down at me with an amused expression.

I smirked. "Watch where you're going old man."

This earned me a chuckle. "I could say the same little girl. Oh and its Abe."

"What's Abe?"

"My name is Abe."

"Well I'd say I prefer old man. Seems rather appropriate don't you think?" I smirked.

He pretended to be hurt and then smirked. Suddenly he gasped and his breathing caught. I looked up at him to see him staring the _nazar_ that my mother had given to me for Christmas.

He quickly regained his composure but I saw a glint of hurt and hope in his eyes.

"Where'd you get that little girl? Seems very interesting."

"Oh its just a little something my mother gave to me for Christmas. Its originally a gift to her from my father."

_Wait! Why the hell was I telling him all this? Snap out of it Rose! You just met him!_

"Well I have to leave now. Running late. See you around old man!" I called.

I quickly reached my room and took a shower. I put some light makeup on. A touch of mascara and eyeliner and some shiny lip gloss. I put on a white tank top and dark skinny jeans with black ballet flats. My hair hung down to my waist in its natural waves, just the way Dimitri liked it.

I checked the time on my alarm clock. I was already ten minutes late. Oh well, timing was never one of my strong pursuits. I took my phone from the bed and put it into my pocket before tearing off for the guardians' dorm.

When I got there everybody was already there. Even Adrian surprisingly.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a deep wave of aftershave hit me as Dimitri hugged me from behind. Wow, someone was relaxed today.

"Hi." His hot breath on my neck sent me into a complete frenzy and I found it difficult to reply.

"Um, uh, hey." I managed to stutter out. "Are you sure we have to wait till graduation?"

He chuckled. "Self control Roza."

"Yeah well screw that." I turned around and kissed him full on the mouth.

We broke apart when someone coughed. Christian. Of course. Why did I let Lissa bring him?

"What _Sparkie_?"

"Oh nothing Rosie. Its just extremely interesting to see you and Belikov together." He said to me. Then he turned to Dimitri and his face turned deadly serious. I'd never this side of Christian before except for when Lissa was in trouble.

"Belikov I might annoy the shit out of Rose but seriously she is like the little sister that I never had and so help me God if you _ever_ hurt her in any way, I will personally set you on fire."

Wow now I was really surprised. I had never seen Christian so protective of me. The tension in the room was almost palpable. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Lord Ozera, I would never hurt Rose, ever."

Christian pulled out his sardonic smirk at that.

"Awww, look! Sparkles has a motherly side for me." I teased.

Christian's face turned back into its usual sarcastic mask. "Oh well Rosie, don't expect too much."

Ivan spoke up then. "Well Hathaway, I got you a little present. I just wanted Dimitri's first real and serious girlfriend to have this."

That's when it hit me. Dimitri hadn't asked to be officially be his girlfriend yet. Even if it was secret. I know it was stupid to think about this but still, even Rose Hathaway doesn't mind a decent proposal.

Dimitri growled then, bringing me out of my train of thought. "Ivan you wouldn't."

"Oh but I would, Dimka."

Ivan handed me a rectangular box which seemed pretty light weight. Dimitri's face was flushed and he looked really embarrassed. Interesting. What the hell was in the box?

"I think I'll open this later." I said trying to make Dimitri a little embarrassed. He visibly relaxed.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

Christian smirked. "Really Rosie? Does your world revolve around food?"

"Yeah Chrissie it really does." I said, sarcasm dripping off my words.

We had Chinese for dinner. Conversation was light and everybody just mainly wanted to know about me and Dimitri. After dinner Lissa and Christian took off since it was almost curfew. Ivan also left as he had to pay a visit to a certain cousin who was in the infirmary. Jesse Zeklos. Of course.

After everybody left me and Dimitri sat on the couch, holding hands while my head rested on his shoulder and his other hand played with my hair.

Dimitri finally sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. "Roza you should probably get back, its past curfew and I don't want you to get into trouble."

I scoffed. "Oh come on comrade! Have I ever got caught before? No. So now I am staying and helping you clean up and I wont take no for an answer."

"Well of course you won't." He said with an exasperated shaking of his head and they began cleaning. After they were done, they ended up in the same position as before on the couch.

"Do we _really_ have to wait till graduation?" I asked as he played with a piece of my hair.

"Roza, I can't afford to let you get caught. You really think it's easy for me stay away from you?"

Without any warning I suddenly let go of his hand and climbed onto his lap so I could straddle him.

"God, Roza stop tempting me." He said as my hair fell around my face and covered his face as well.

"Well if you insist on waiting till graduation then you'll just have to put up with the making out and I don't care what you say."

With that I crashed my lips down to his and he kissed me back passionately. His lips went lower, trailing kisses on my jaw and neck while I ran my finger down his chest, making him shiver. He raised his face from my neck and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Roza it's so hard to control myself when you are with me like this."

I smirked at this. "Then don't."

That's all it took. His lips claimed mine again and his warm, strong hands wrapped around my waist under my tank top.

Suddenly, I heard somebody gasp.

I jumped off Dimitri and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys! You guys are the best!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**DPOV**

Chapter 5

When I heard somebody gasp, I froze. My breath stuck in my throat and time seemed to stop. But as soon as Roza jumped off me, I was jerked out of my stance.

There standing in the doorway, was Guardian Alberta Petrov.

For a solid minute or two we all just stayed in the same position, nobody saying anything. Hell, even _I_, Dimitri Belikov was utterly _speechless_ right now.

The awkwardness in the air so growing so thick that it was almost suffocating the life out of me. Eventually Alberta was the one who broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway? What is the meaning of this activity?" She asked in a deadly serious tone.

After nearly thirty second Rose was the one who spoke up. My mind was still refusing to think straight and believe that we had actually been caught. I had been so irresponsible. I had risked Roza's future and of course my own.

"Um…uh…I...Um" Rose started, sounding extremely nervous and hesitant.

My mind finally caught up to the situation and I helped Roza out then.

"Guardian Petrov I can understand that the situation look pretty bad and no doubt you think its wrong. But Alberta, Rose and I are in a relationship and we really do love each other. I know it's not allowed and illegal but Alberta can you please keep this to yourself? I really love Rose a lot and if this were to come out you know they won't let us be together." I concluded my little speech.

Rose just stood there, not having moved an inch, but her eyes were on Alberta, silently pleading her to keep our little secret. There was also hope in those wide, beautiful, deep brown eyes.

Alberta sighed. "Guardian Belikov, you do realise what you're asking of me right? You're asking me to keep something forbidden hidden? You're asking me to go against everything that I was brought up to think is wrong?"

Rose suddenly scoffed. "Glad we're on the same page."

I sighed. Only she would pick a moment like this to say something like that. "Well, yes Guardian Petrov." I said a little hesitantly.

For what seemed like a lifetime she just looked back and forth between me and Rose.

"Fine." She finally said.

I found Rose's hand and laced our fingers together as a big smile spread across my face. "Thank you so much, Alberta."

She nodded and then she did the most surprising and unexpected thing. She grinned. She actually _grinned_. "I just knew that there was something going on. It seemed so obvious by the way you two acted around each other."

"So then why were you acting so surprised?" Rose asked.

Alberta smiled again. "Oh well just because I thought there was something going on didn't stop me from being surprised when I found out that there was indeed something going on. Now, Dimitri I'd like to talk to talk to you privately. Mind stepping out for a minute?"

I nodded and gave Rose a kiss on the forehead and then followed Alberta out into the hallway.

"Listen Belikov, ever since Rose came here, I have practically considered her my own daughter. She's been through a lot over the years, you know with her mother leaving her here, then running away, the attacks and all that. She really deserves to be happy and you seem to be able to do that. You're good for her. But if you ever hurt her in any way, I will personally destroy you." She said.

Wow, I never knew Alberta was so protective of Rose and she did sound pretty scary. I gulped. "Alberta, I would kill myself before causing harm to Rose."

She nodded and then smiled. "Oh and good luck with telling Janine. She's on campus with Mazur."

I froze. Shit. Abe Mazur was here. The guy was a scary mobster; even I was uncomfortable with him around. Then I suddenly remembered I had to ask Alberta something.

"Alberta, I'd liked to be reassigned to a new charge."

She nodded. "I understand. It will be done by the time of the trials." With that she turned and left and I went back to the love of my life.

**RPOV**

Dimitri walked back in and then walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I asked Alberta for a new charge." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath making me shudder.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I mean, I'd understand if it was too much for you." I said softly.

He pulled back a little bit and looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. "Roza, I want to be with you. We've talked about this and trust it's not too much at all. Where is all this coming from?" He asked while gently stroking my hair.

I took a deep breath and finally said what had been bothering me since the day we had talked. "Dimitri sometimes it's just… it's just…sometimes I think I'm taking too much away from you by us being together. I mean, I can't even give you children. I mean one thing that you've really always wanted and I can't giv-"

He cut off my hysterical rambling by kissing me fiercely. When he pulled back, he looked me right in the eye and said, "Roza, don't ever think like that. If I have you with me, I will never need anything else. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered as I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his killer aftershave.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he reluctantly pulled back.

"Roza you should go get some sleep. You have school and training tomorrow and I'm not going easy on you. Goodnight Milaya. I love you."

I flashed him my man eater smile. "Night comrade."

I picked up the gift Ivan gave me and headed back to my room. Once I was inside and the door was locked, I changed into a pair of short shorts and an old tank top.

Then I sat down and opened the gift. It was a small rectangular box with a lid. When I opened it, I almost fell of the bed because I was laughing so hard.

Inside was a stack of pictures of Dimitri when he was young. In some he was dressed up as a girl and in some he was in what seemed to be a wedding ceremony with a doll with a bunch of girls surrounding him. These pictures were absolutely hilarious and not to mention excellent blackmail material. I would have to thank Ivan later. At the bottom of the stack there were some other pictures as well, of Dimitri and Ivan at St. Basils. The last picture was the best.

It was the only one of Dimitri alone. He looked like he was around 20, and he was standing outside some really pretty building. He was wearing a white button down that hugged his muscles with black jeans. He was also smiling his rare breathtaking smile.

I put all the pictures back and set the box on my bedside table before switching the lights off and curling up and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find a text from my mother. Well, I never took her for the texting type. I opened it.

**Rosemarie, meet me in room 34 of the guest housing as soon as you see this message. You have been excused from your lessons today, including your training. –Mom**

Okay, this was weird. My mother was definitely not the kind that would let me cut class to spend quality time with her. Hell, she wasn't the kind to even spend quality time.

I stumbled out of bed and brushed my teeth. Then I took a shower and put on a dark blue tank top with white shorts with flip flops.

I strolled to my mother's room and knocked.

She answered a moment later and ushered me in.

There sitting on the couch was the Abe man from yesterday. What shocked me even more was when my mother went and sat beside him.

"Rose this is my new charge, Ibrahim Mazur."

Interesting. I smiled. "Nice to see you again old man."

Abe smiled back. "You too, little girl."

My mother spoke up then. "You two know each other?" she asked in a surprised tone.

I shrugged. It was rare to catch my mother taken by surprise. "Had a bit of a run in yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Now Rose, me and Abe have to tell you something."

"Um, okay." I said hesitantly. I had no idea where this was going.

"Rose, Abe Mazur is your father." My mother in an eerily calm voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys! So sorry for the really late update but I was away on a school trip. **

**So have fun reading this chapter you guys and review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 6

I froze. The moment I had been looking forward to and even dreading for the past 18 years of my life. Meeting my father. Now that moment was here. I had finally met him. It seemed pretty obvious too. We did have a lot in common I guess. The wicked cool hair, the eyes and of course the awesome sarcastic attitudes.

I just stood there for what seemed like hours, just looking at Abe. He stared back at me and I think I caught love and tenderness in the depths of his eyes.

My mother on the other hand was growing rather frantic, trying to get a reaction out of me while I stood there like a zombie.

"Rose? Will you please say something?" She asked.

"Um…uh…what exactly do you expect me to say?" I managed to get out.

"I don't know Rose. Some kind of reaction would be nice."

Abe did the most shocking thing then. He got up from his spot beside my mother, came up to me and pulled me into his arms. He was unusually strong for a moroi.

This action seemed to get me out of my daze. I stepped out of his embrace and saw as hurt filled his features and I had a feeling he wasn't one to get hurt or show it very often. Well, he was going to have to pay for neglecting me for 18 years of my life.

"Rose what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Abe asked cautiously.

I laughed a humourless, bitter laugh. "What's wrong? Well, let me tell you what is wrong Mr. Mazur is the fact that you have neglected me for more than a decade and then you just come here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. What's wrong is that I have grown up without a father. You didn't even bother to check in on me."

"Rosemarie!" My mother yelled.

"It's Rose and could you please just stay out of it? This is between me and my _father_." I said with venom in my voice but it seemed to make my mother quiet.

Abe cleared his throat. "You're right Rose; this is between you and me. The _only_ reason I stayed away was to protect you. I may be a bastard but I'm not heartless."

"That just makes me joyful." I muttered but Abe heard it. He just ignored it though and continued.

"If people knew that you were my daughter you would be in danger because of me Rose. Because in my business, I have rivals Rose. Many of them and I couldn't let them hurt you just so that they could get even with me for something. You have _absolutely no idea_ how much I wished over the years that I could come visit you and be there for you but I couldn't. It was too dangerous. Oh and I wasn't expecting you to take me with open arms but I'm willing to work towards earning you trust because you're my daughter and I love you and I most definitely did check on you, not myself in person but I had always had Alberta and some of my own close people send me updates on you. I always made sure that you were okay."

By the end if his speech I was dead quiet. How could I have doubted him? He was my father. Of course he would have stayed away for a good reason otherwise what kind of a father would stay away from his own daughter?

"Oh. I'm sorry for judging you so fast." I said, regret seeping into my words.

He gave me a small smile. "You don't need to apologize Rose. I would have done the same thing.

I smiled broadly at that and then hugged him. He hugged me back. When we pulled back he smiled at me fondly.

"I've thought about this day for so long. I hear you're quite the troublemaker around here. But then I guess, I shouldn't be surprised, after all it was Janine and me that created you."

I laughed while my mother blushed. _The great Janine Hathaway actually blushed_.

"So Rose, now I believe that you have something to tell my and your mother as well don't you?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What did I have to tell my parents? I didn't exactly know where my father was going with this. I wasn't hiding anything. Apart from…NO! My relationship with Dimitri! Abe couldn't possibly know about that, could he? But then Abe knew about literally every freaking thing.

He must have seen the realization on my face because he smirked and said, "Yes Rose, I meant it when I said that I know _everything_ about you." He said pointedly.

Mom looked confused. "What's going on?" Oops. She didn't quite like being out of the loop.

I walked toward the door. "We can just talk about it later or whatever, you know."

My mother's voice stopped me. "Rose stop. Come back here and sit and then tell me _exactly_ what is going on."

My feet unwillingly dragged my body to the couch where I plonked down. Oh shit. I was in deep shit. I played with my fingers nervously.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from my mother. "YOU'RE PREGNANT ARENT YOU? OH MY GOD! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" She screeched.

"Oh god Mom! No of course not!" I said and it hurt me to know that I wouldn't be because I was with Dimitri. God I absolutely despised taking that away from him.

"Oh, sorry. What is it then?"

"Um, see the thing is, when Lissa was kidnapped Victor put a lust charm on me and Dimitri but don't worry, nothing happened and we stopped and broke the spell. Then, um, yeah, we fell in love and now we're together."

The look on my mother's face was priceless. She was totally outraged and red in the face and my dad looked pretty amused, given the situation.

"ROSE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE WITH YOUR MENTOR? HAVE GONE COMPLETELY INSANE? YOU ALWAYS BROKE RULES BUT THIS, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Yep. Pretty damn pissed.

"Janine calm down and stop screaming at Rose. Belikov's a good guy, he really is. Also, considering the fact that we haven't really been here for Rose, I don't really think we're in a position to tell her what is acceptable and what isn't. Plus, Rose is mature enough to make her own decisions."

My mother calmed down at that. Her face softened.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you Rose. It's just that when people find out they're going to give you and Belikov hell to deal with and you can't even have kids. Also he's a lot older than you. Are you sure you want this? I mean, I know I haven't really been here for you but I you're my baby no matter what and I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled. Wow, my mom really did have a soft spot for me even though she rarely showed it. I walked over to her and hugged and felt her hug me back.

"I'm almost 18 Mom, not exactly a baby." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, you'll always be my baby." She whispered back.

We both pulled back a little and pulled Abe in as well in a cute little group hug.

Wow. Rose Hathaway in a group hug with her parents. The world must really be coming to an end.

Mom spoke up then. "So, Rose, I am happy for you although I really wish that you'd been older or Belikov a little wiser. Also, this does not mean that your father and I won't have a nice little chat with Dimitri."

"Oh I really do look forward to that chat." Abe said as an evil grin crept onto his face.

"Old man, I am trusting you to not hurt my boyfriend, because if you do…"

"He'll live little girl. That's all I'm promising right now."

We stayed together till curfew and then after eating dinner together as a family, I went back to my dorm room.

After taking a shower I put on a peach tank top with light blue short shorts. I got into bed and curled into a ball and had almost drifted off when I heard the door open and then shut and then the click of the lock being locked.

I jumped up into a fighting stance to see Dimitri with an amused expression. I relaxed.

"God Comrade."

He chuckled and then kissed me. After reluctantly pulling back he dragged us to my bed and we cuddled up under the cover. It was quiet and none of us were asleep.

"Where were you today? Stan said you were excused from all your classes. Is everything okay?" He asked with concern filling his eyes and voice.

I lowered my head to his chest as his hands ran up and down my back in a soothing way. My voice was a soft whisper when I finally spoke.

"I met my father today…"

"And?" He finally prompted.

"And I would say it actually went pretty well. His name's Abe Mazur."

Dimitri's hand on my back stop and his head snapped up.

"Okay, so maybe you know him?" I asked slowly.

"Everybody knows him Roza. Oh my god. You're Zmey's daughter. Well I'd say it's a miracle that I'm still alive."

I laughed. "Okay. What the hell does Zmey mean?"

"It's Russian for serpent."

I laughed again. "Appropriate I guess. He knew about us and he made me tell Mom too."

Dimtri sat up then. Shit. Was he mad at me? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I don't want him to be mad. Trust me, not much made me cry but seriously Dimtri being upset or mad or hurt because would definitely go on the list of the things that did make me cry. I sat up too and grabbed his head and turned it towards mine.

My bottom lip was quivering but I held the tears in safely. "Dimitri please don't be mad. I'm sorry if I made you upset."

Dimitri swore in Russian and I was wrapped tightly in his arms in a millisecond.

"Oh God Roza, baby please don't cry." He said softly. "I'm not mad, Milaya. Why would I be mad? I can never be upset with you Roza. I'm just really surprised, that's all. I never expected this to happen before graduation. I'm so sorry I reacted like that. Don't cry, love."

I looked up at him from the crook of his neck and smiled slightly. "Well they were happy for us but I wouldn't be surprised if you have two black eyes tomorrow."

He chuckled and pulled us back under the covers and I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up the next morning, Dimitri was still next to me, looking as peaceful and relaxed as ever. I tried to get up but his arms tightened around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" His tone was playful. I loved this side of Dimitri.

"Well Comrade as much as I would love to stay in bed all day, _not_ having sex, I have my check-up today." I said cheekily.

He just laughed and then unwillingly let go of me. After I got dressed in white knee length shorts, a purple t-shirt and sneakers, I headed to the infirmary.

After I had finally had the check-up and been deemed healthy, there was only half an hour left till training with my hot Russian God.

After taking a copy of my record sheet from the reception I was almost leaving when a nurse with a clipboard called out "Rose Hathaway".

"Yeah?" I screamed back.

"Dr. Olendzki would like to see you in her office."

Hmm. Interesting. I shrugged not thinking much of it and headed toward the nurse who led me to the doctor's office.

After I got in the nurse shut the door behind me.

"Rose take a seat, I'd like to talk to you." Dr. Olendzki said kindly.

I sat down. "Is everything okay?" I asked a little chakily


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thanks for reviewing people; your suggestions are always appreciated. Here's the new chapter. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 7

Dr. Olendzki let out a small laugh before she continued talking.

"Oh honey, relax. Everything is absolutely fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

I let out a breath. But wait what could she possibly want to talk to me about? "Oh, um, okay. Great. But what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked a little nervously while fiddling with my hands.

The doctor paused for some time before she began speaking. This time her tone was serious.

"You see Rose, ever since you came back to the academy, I have been doing some research on how being shadow kissed can affect you."

I was still clueless about where this conversation was heading to. "Oh, okay. Well, I think I've figured a couple of things that it does to me but what did you find exactly?" I said. I was getting a little scared now. Does this have anything to do with the darkness?

"Oh I see. Well Rose, I found out that when Vasilisa brought you back, she just happened to change a certain gene of your's. When I say change, I mean she made that part of you more Moroi than dhampir. Rose, now that that part of you is changed, it enables you to have children with other dhampirs, something that is otherwise impossible as I'm sure you know."

I was completely speechless. Utterly at a loss of words. So many thoughts ran around in my mind as well as so many mixed feelings. I was really surprised but I was also really happy at the same time. The one thing that I thought I would never be able to give to Dimitri was now possible. We could have kids together.

The doctor's words snapped me out of my train of my thought. "Rose would you like to say something. Do you have any questions?"

I asked her the first thing that came to my mind. "Um, I'm sorry. This is just pretty surprising. Um… if I do have a child with a dhampir, what will it be? I mean human, moroi…?"

Dr. Olendzki looked at a sheet of paper on her desk. "Well according to past cases, the child will be a dhampir just like the parents. Just slightly stronger though as it will have two dhampir parents."

I stayed in the doctor's office a little while longer as she explained a couple of more things to me. When I did finally leave there were only five minutes left for training. I was definitely going to be late.

But the more important thing was, how the hell was I going to tell Dimitri about this? I was in no doubt that he would be happy, he had always wanted kids. But how would I tell him? It wasn't exactly the most normal news to deliver to your boyfriend. Would he even believe me?

I walked across the campus and back to my dorm room. As I was climbing the steps to my room, I felt Lissa waiting outside my door through the bond. She was about to leave when I finally reached my room.

When she saw me, she beamed. "Hey Rose! I just came to see you, I thought you'd have some time left before training and Christian had detention so I was pretty bored too. But then when you weren't here, I thought you left for training already. I mean, you should take all the time you get." She said, the double meaning clear in her voice as she waggled her eyebrows.

I smiled half-heartedly and we both went into my room. I felt suspicion through the bond. Lissa knew something was up.

"Rose what is it?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

I told her everything and she listened carefully and patiently. When I was done, she was surprised but totally ecstatic. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back tightly.

That's when I realized something. Something that made me freeze abruptly. Lissa noticed this.

"What happened Rose?" Her angelic face was filled with concern.

"Shit. Oh my God! Lissa, that night at the cabin…" I said in a shaky voice.

Lissa looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then finally realization settled on her face. "Oh my god, Rose!"

When I spoke again, my voice sounded pretty terrified to myself as well. "Liss, what if I'm pregnant?"

Lissa stayed silent for a while and then she spoke in a very calm voice. "Okay, there's only one way to be sure. You're already late for training, so change really fast and then we have to go to my room."

Judging by the way she spoke, it seemed like she had a plan so I just changed into black shorts a white racer back tank top with running shoes and then we were off to her room. As soon as we got there, she pulled me inside and then locked the door behind us and then pulled me to her bathroom. She opened one of her cabinets and handed me a small pink box.

A pregnancy test.

Without saying a single word she went outside and sat on her bed. I shut the door and took the test that might change my entire future. After I was done, we both sat together on her bed, still totally silent.

After ten minutes I stood up and with extremely shaky steps, I made my way to the washroom. I peered down at the test that was resting on black marble counter.

There it was. A little pink minus sign. It was negative.

I let out a huge breath of relief. It's not that I didn't want to be pregnant with Dimitri's child right now. I did, I really did. But I wanted him to know what the doctor had told me today before that. I didn't want him to think I had cheated on him. Seeing him hurt because of me, it would kill me.

"Hey Liss, its negative." I called out to my best friend.

She was next to me in a nanosecond. She hugged me tight. "I know you want him to know first, so I'm gonna say that I'm relieved."

After that I finally sprinted to the gym, 25 minutes late for training. As I ran there, I was thinking of how I would tell Dimitri what I had found out today.

Just as I opened the door, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I don't know why but I kept feeling like he wouldn't believe me and just like that I let my nervousness and insecurities get the best of me. Rose Hathaway actually just chickened out of something.

**DPOV**

I just kept sitting in the gym reading one of my favourite westerns while I waited for the love of my life to show up for training. Rose was late for training all the time, but usually it was only by five or ten minutes. Today, when she did finally walk in, almost half an hour of training had gone by.

I looked up when the gym doors opened and then slammed shut behind Rose. She looked beautiful even in workout clothes but for some reason she wasn't sporting her usual bravado, she seemed kind of nervous and distant, almost as if she was scared for something.

She just walked up to me and then when she spoke her tone just emphasized that something was wrong. "I'm sorry I'm late Comrade, I just got held up. I'll start with the laps."

She didn't even wait for my answer; she just went out onto the tracks. Since I was still sore from the damn attack, I couldn't join her for the laps. I just sat there looking at Rose while I imagined what was wrong.

Was it me? Was it something I had said or done? Had I done something wrong? Was she mad at me? Was she sad? My thoughts ran crazy and a tornado of worry built up in me.

When Rose finally got back inside five minutes later, I couldn't stand it anymore. Before she could even begin doing her stretches, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the store room. She sat down on a chair and I pulled one and sat opposite her. I grabbed both of her hands in mina as I leaned forward.

"Roza, what's wrong? Please don't say nothing. Please tell me what's bothering you. Let me comfort you. Please tell me baby. I don't like seeing you like this. Is it something I did? Did I do something?" My voice came out all strained and frantic.

She stared at me with wide, beautiful, astonished eyes. Her hands moved from mine and went to my hair as she pulled my face to her and kissed me hard. We pulled away, gasping for air.

Rose gave me a small smile before she spoke. "You idiot, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't ever think like that. Everything's fine comrade, trust me. Nothing's wrong."

I knew she was telling the truth but still there was something that she wasn't telling me but since everything was okay I decided not to push it.

After five more awesome minutes of making out we finally went back to the gym and finished training for the day.

I pecked Rose on the lips and then we both went our separate ways but not before she convinced me spend the night with her in her dorm room. I swear that woman could make me do anything for her.

I walked back to my room, still wondering what it was that Roza wasn't telling me.

I turned the corner and saw that there were two people who I had been expecting to show up, waiting outside my door.

Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway.

When they heard me coming, they turned around. Abe just smiled evilly at me while Janine kept her guardian mask in place.

I had a feeling that this wouldn't go down very well, even though Roza's parents were happy for us.

Well, shit.

**Okay so I'm realllly sorry to all the people that really didn't want the possibility of Rose getting pregnant. I know that it's getting pretty common but honestly this is where I saw this story going when I pictured it in my mind and I swear I'll try my best to make it different from what you've already read. I really do hope that you continue to read. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews people! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**DPOV**

Chapter 8

I grimaced as one of my hands accidentally pressed down on my black eye. The hot water of the shower soothed my muscles little. My torso was bruised again. This time from the visit that Abe and Janine payed me earlier today.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mr. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway." I said politely._

_Abe still grinning at me wickedly spoke up. "Belikov, why don't we just skip the pleasantries, I think we both know they're not going to save you." He said in a darkly amused voice._

_I reluctantly opened my door and invited them in, silently hoping that my apartment didn't get thrashed along with me. Abe and Janine sat on the leather couch across from me. I just sat there, fiddling with my fingers nervously._

_Abe was first to speak up again. "Belikov, its certainly been very long since the last time." He smiled at me again. A smile that seemed more genuine this time. That guy could be scary as hell when he wanted to. Even I got scared of that evil smile and glare. Now I knew where Roza got all her attitude from._

"_Definitely has, Zmey, definitely has." I said, now using his common nickname in Russia. The use of the name caused Janine to smirk while Abe just smiled again. _

_It was evil this time. "Am I to understand that you're in a relationship with my 17 year old daughter, who you are also mentoring?"_

_Oh god, he was making it sound so bad. "Yes, well I love Rose and she loves me."_

_Abe's face was still amused but there was also seriousness there. He was listening carefully to everything I said. He nodded. _

_Janine spoke up then. "Belikov, seriously, I meant what I said to my daughter. I'm happy that she's finally found happiness. Though it would have been better had the guy been a little younger or you a little wiser."_

"_I know Guardian Hathaway. Rose mentioned that to me. But I couldn't really help falling for her. She's truly an amazing woman." I said, my voice turning rather adoring with the last sentence._

_Janine smiled at that. "She really is, isn't she? But I also told her that even though I am happy for you, it won't save you from the brutal interrogation and the occasional punch."_

_I grimaced and nodded. "Just get it over with."_

_Abe was quick to respond to my request. "Are you using her?" This time his voice was deadly serious._

_Even the thought of someone using Roza, pissed me off to no limit. I swallowed my anger this time however. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting this. "No. Never."_

"_Do you want to stay with her forever?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you really love her?"_

"_With all my heart."_

"_Will you ever hurt her?"_

"_Never."_

_And the interrogation went on and on with what I thought were stupid questions that had obvious answers. I kept answering and Janine didn't ask a single question, her jaw was just clamped shut. It went on like that until she finally broke her silence and her question caught me completely off guard._

"_Did you sleep with her?" She asked in a tight voice._

_My head whipped up. "I'm sorry…wh-…what?"_

"_Did you sleep with my daughter?"_

_I took some time before answering this one, imagining the gruesome consequences._

"_Um…yes." I managed to whisper out._

"_WHAT?" She asked as if she hadn't heard me, thought I'm pretty sure she had._

"_Yes. Yes, I did." I said a little louder._

_That did it for her. She leapt up toward me before Abe could stop her._

_First, she punched my face, no doubt leaving a black eye in her wake. Then her knee went up to a little sensitive area below the belt. I fell to the floor from the impact, howling in pain. By the time Abe finally pried her off of me, I was pretty sure, my arms had her fingermarks where she had gripped on to them and my ribs and abs were pretty bruised too. _

_When she got up, she acted like nothing happened. "That's what you get for sleeping with my underage daughter, you moron. Take care of her." With that and nothing more Janine turned and left, leaving with the infamous Abe Mazur._

_I managed to get off the floor and managed to plonk on the couch and Abe sat back on his same place._

_His face was serious when he spoke again. "Belikov, now its time for the real talk. I assure you that if you ever hurt Rose then what Janine just did will seem like pleasure. I swear to Lord, I'll make you think fondly of the devil. So now listen up carefully so that there's no doubt."_

_I gulped. There was no doubt. I would never hurt Roza, but when Abe Mazur told you to listen, you listened._

"_If my daughter is ever treated in anything less than the best way possible, here's exactly what will go down with you and me. I will rip your hair out, strand by strand and trust me, it will be painful. Then I will pull your eyes out until they hang from their sockets after which I will break each and every one of your teeth followed by the snapping of your tongue in half. Then I will hit your stomach with baseball bats until I hear your ribs crabs. Then I will castrate you and break your legs. Clear?"_

_I felt physically sick right now and of course, scared. I swallowed hard before croaking out a barely audible yes._

_Abe left after that as I went to get an ice pack for my black eye._

_*Flashback*_

When I finally stepped out the shower, I realized I was running late and should have been with Roza 15 minutes ago. I quickly threw on a pair of black shorts and a spandex t-shirt before racing to Roza's room. When I finally got to her dorm, I sneaked in, making sure that the warden didn't notice me and then flew up the stairs to Rose's room.

Her door was unlocked and after slipping in, I quietly shut the door and locked it. Roza looked up at me from where she was sitting against the headboard and smiled. Her window was open and moonlight was streaming in.

"Hey Comrade." She whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back before sitting next to her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned into my chest and all my muscles and bruises ached in protest. Rose looked up at me then. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Yep, she'd seen the bruises.

"Oh my God! My parents?"

I nodded sheepishly. Her arms were around me in a second, delicately though, careful not to hurt me. I rested my head in the soft crook of her neck and breathed in her wonderful scent. Her soft warm hands ran along the length of my back comfortingly.

Soon we were lying down.

I spoke up after staring up at the ceiling for a while. "Roza, try and remember that we have to be discreet until graduation. If we get caught like this… things could get pretty bad."

I instantly felt Roza stiffen in my arms. Oh god, I'd made her mad. Not good. "What do you want to do then Dimitri?" Her tone was tight and sharp.

"Um…maybe I shouldn't visit your room so often. I mean, we should see each other, just not this often. Someone may notice." I wanted to spend every waking minute with her but I couldn't let her get caught with me. They wouldn't let her be a guardian and I knew that would break her.

Without saying another word, Rose removed my arms from her waist and sat up, on the other side of her rather narrow bed. "Maybe you should go Dimitri. Wouldn't want anyone to catch us would we?" she was pretty dam pissed by now.

"Roza, I-"

"Don't. Just leave."

Why was she being like this? She had been acting so strange today. What was she not telling me? I grabbed her face, despite her protests and made her look me in the eye.

"I'm saying this for your own good Roza. Can you not see that? Do you really think that I don't want to spend all my time with you? Because, I do, I really do baby."

Just like that she melted and beautiful bottom lip began to quiver. My Roza was such a strong woman; I don't know why she was acting like this.

I pulled her to me and soon we were both asleep.

I woke up an hour before Rose had to go to school and then woke her up. After kissing a very grumpy and cute Roza goodbye, I got back to my own room

I showered and put on my guardian uniform. White shirt, straight black slacks and a black jacket. Just as I was grabbing a slice of black bread, somebody knocked at my door.

I opened it to reveal my best friend standing there, looking but happy and uncertain.

"Hey Dimka have you talked to Rose recently?"

"Yeah, I was just with her." I had no clue what he was planning to tell me.

"How did her check up go?"

It was a general question. I knew Ivan had only known Rose for a very short time but I also knew he thought of her as a sister.

"I don't really know, I forgot to ask her about it."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Ivan what are you not telling me?" I asked, growing scared for my Roza now. Was she okay?

He took a deep breath. "I don't really think its my place to tell you Dimka but I can't hold it in anymore. We need to talk. Right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews guys; they make me immensely happy :) So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy it and please review because, the faster you review, the faster I update!**

**DPOV**

Chapter 9

"What the hell is going on Ivan? Is she okay?" I asked, clearly not happy.

Ivan came in and I shut the door behind me. We both sat opposite each other on the leather sofas.

Ivan was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke up. "Dimitri, I know this is surely not my place to say anything but I can't hold it in anymore. You should know and please after I tell you, don't think that I'm stalking Rose because seriously I'm not. It was just pure coincidence."

I was completely confused now. I sighed and put my head in my heads as my elbows rested on my knees. "Ivan I know you're not stalking Rose. Will you just tell me what's going on already?" I said sounding irritated now.

"Relax Dimka. There's no need to get all annoyed. So on the day of the check ups I was in the infirmary to fill up some paperwork for Jesse and then I was just walking back and when I passed by the doctor's office and I heard Rose and the doctor talking. I swear I didn't want to eavesdrop but I had to make sure it wasn't anything bad. Please just don't get mad."

"Ivan, trust me I'm not mad and it will stay that way if you just tell me what the fuck is going on."

Ivan looked at his feet guiltily for a few moments and the air was thick with awkwardness. What he told me next was something that I had never expected. "You and Rose can have kids together because she's shadow kissed."

I was totally stunned. I felt happiness surge in me as images of Roza carrying our child passed through my mind. "Really?" I managed to say through the shock.

"Yeah man."

"Wow." I was again lost in my little world of happiness. It was the one thing that I thought I would never have but now I could have it, and the amazing woman I loved, would give it to me. Then another thought crossed my mind. Why hadn't she told me? Did she think I wouldn't believe her? Through all my happiness I was a little mad at Rose for not telling me.

Ivan left a little while after that, repeatedly telling me how sorry he was for eavesdropping. After he was gone, I called Alberta to tell her I was taking the day off till lunch and though she was a little surprised, she agreed. Without changing out of my uniform I poured myself a drink from the only bottle of Russian vodka I kept and reclined on the couch. Why hadn't she told me? I just lay there on the couch until I knew lunch was over and then made my way to the school buildings.

**RPOV**

I hadn't seen Dimitri since he'd left to get ready for school this morning. By lunch I still hadn't seen him and I was beginning to get a little worried. He was always there; he rarely ever took a day off. No actually he_ never _took a day off. When I had tried to call him, his phone was switched off. Had he found out? No he couldn't have. But I would tell him today. I had to, even if it were in after school practice.

I walked into my next class after lunch, contemplating on whether or not I should go check his apartment, when finally I saw him in the file of guardians at the back of the room. Since the field experience was still on, I had nothing to do other than watch Sparkles cook. Once or twice my eyes flicked towards Dimitri but his guardian mask was on, letting no emotion show on that mesmerizing face.

After bearing with Pyro till the end of the day, I raced off to the gym. When I got there, Dimitri surprisingly wasn't there yet. What the hell was wrong with him today? As I changed I thought of how I would tell him. I pulled on a grey racer back tank top with black shorts and then went out. I didn't see him on the mats but then I heard sounds from the store room.

I slowly walked there and opened it to find Dimitri with his Ipod plugged in with music blaring through the earphones as he punched the punching bag that hung in one corner of the room. The Russian god looked wonderful as his muscles rippled every time he punched the rough sack of sand. But then I saw a trickle of blood on his knuckles.

I ran over to him, surprised he still hadn't noticed me and pulled his fists away from the bad and made him face me. He pulled out his earphones and I attacked him with questions.

"Where the hell were you today? I was so worried. Dimitri is everything okay? Are you fine? Did something happen? And your knuckles are bleeding, shit-"

He cut me off by saying "ROZA! Relax. I'm fine Milaya."

I leaned back a little and crossed my arms in a cocky way. "Then tell me why you hit the punching bag until your hands bled?"

He looked down and stayed silent. "Yeah I thought so." With that I led him to the little basin on the wall despite his protests. I grabbed a washcloth that was lying next to it, wet it and started wiping the blood off his knuckles.

"Now tell what's going on with you?" I said as I continued to clean his hands.

"I know. I know you can have kids with dhampirs because you're shadow kissed. Ivan overheard you and the doctor and please don't be mad at him for eavesdropping. Why didn't you tell me?"

I froze. Shit, was he mad? He didn't sound mad, but he would be mad. Why didn't I just tell him last night? Tears started to form as I looked up at him. As soon as he saw him, his arms were wrapped around me and my head was resting on his bare chest.

"I'm not mad baby. I could never be mad with you remember? I just wish you'd told me, I would have believed you. I always do. Don't cry. I'm really happy. Shocked but happy."

After that we just sat on the floor in the store, me in Dimitri's lap as his hands ran along my hair. He told me what he did until lunch and I teased him about the drinking part of it. After that we just sat in comfortable silence until his hand in my hair stopped and he stiffened a little bit. I immediately looked up and scanned the room to see if somebody had seen us but there was nobody.

I then looked at Dimitri. His expression was a mixture of concern and fear. "Roza…the cabin…. Are you pregnant?"

I looked at his expression again and I couldn't take it. He looked so cute when he was scared. I cracked up laughing _really_ hard. "Comrade, you should…see your face…I'm not pregnant, I took the test and it was negative…you look so cute." I managed to say between my hysterics.

He relaxed then started tickling me, making me laugh _even_ harder. After I finally calmed down, I got back onto his lap. "So, Ivan's quite the spy isn't he?"

Dimitri chuckled. "He can be when he wants to be. Don't be mad at him though, he was pretty scared that you would kill him."

"I'm not that bad Comrade! And I'm not mad at him."

After that we just stayed like that for a while until we had to go for dinner. When I was about to open the door, Dimitri stopped me.

"Oh and Roza I almost forgot to tell you, Alberta told me today I have been reassigned. It actually happened pretty fast. My new charge requested for me as soon as they found out I was looking to be assigned. The paperwork's already been signed."

"So, who's your new charge?" I was almost scared for the answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am loving the reviews! Keep them coming guys! So here's the new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 10

"Natasha Ozera."

I lost my control. "WHAT? AND YOU ACCEPTED? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE'S INTO YOU, YOU BLIND IDIOTIC MORON!" I screeched at him.

Dimitri took one look at me and the next thing I knew was he was rolling on the mats, howling with laughter. For a moment I forgot about his new charge. I had never seen Dimitri laugh so openly. Never. The sound was magical; it was literally music to my ears.

Dimitri managed to control himself for one second while he said "I was kidding" and then again he was in hysterics.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief. That bastard. He was _kidding_. I walked up to him and straddled him while he was still laughing. Then I punched him on the arm, not wanting to ruin that pretty face. I punched him _pretty hard_. It was sure to leave a bruise the next day and it sure as hell shut him up.

He sighed. "Okay, well I probably deserved that."

I smiled at him adoringly. "So, who is it? Who's your new charge?"

"Oh, yes, that. Well, it's Christian Ozera."

"What? Sparkles? Seriously? That's great news Comrade! Lissa and him and are practically always together."

Dimitri gave one of his rare full smiles. After that I left to get ready for dinner and then meet Dimitri in his apartment after that. Turns out his talk last night about not meeting so frequently was a result of me acting weird and him thinking I wanted some time alone. Yeah right, as if I wanted him to leave me alone.

When I was about halfway to my dorm I ran into my father, yet again. He looked extremely happy to see me.

"Rose! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey. Nice to see you too, Old man." I smirked at him.

He smirked back. "So Rose, it's your birthday in less than a week now. What do you want?"

Oh shit. My birthday was a day after the trials and graduation. With the attack, the pregnancy thing and Adrian's girlfriend I had completely forgotten my eighteenth birthday was almost here.

"Nothing other than to be with Dimitri."

Realization crossed his face. "I see. Well that wouldn't be too hard once you're eighteen and not his student anymore."

I smiled at him and then said goodbye. Once I reached my dorm room I changed out off my workout clothes and took a nice hot shower. Then I put on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that fell off one of my shoulders.

Since I still had time till dinner I went to see Adrian. When I knocked on his door at guest housing, a very keyed up Adrian let me in.

"Hey big bro, how've you been?" I asked him gently.

He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I don't know Rose. For the past two weeks I've been trying to find where the Alchemists are keeping Sydney. Day before yesterday I got so close to finding her. I traced the Alchemists to some place in Pennsylvania near court but then yesterday they had her moved again." He said in a tired, strained tone. Poor guy looked so sad and defeated.

I sat down next to him and linked my arm through his. "Adrian, relax. We'll find her. I'll help you with anything you need. I swear Adrian, we'll find her."

His face lit up a bit then. "Really?"

I hugged him. "Yeah sure big bro. now get cleaned up. You're coming to dinner with the rest of us."

After Adrian took a shower and changed into fresh clothes we headed to the commons where we sat with the rest of the group.

Conversation remained light during dinner but I felt unease and nervousness coming in through the bond from Lissa.

After dinner I pulled Lissa to the side as we walked back to our dorms.

"Liss, what's up? What's bothering you?"

"I have to tell you something Rose. But you can't tell anyone yet."

"What Liss?"

"I'm standing in the next election for queen." She said quietly.

I was shocked and it took me a couple of seconds before I spoke again. "But the election only happens after the monarch is dead right?"

Lissa bowed her head as she spoke this time. "She might not be dead right now Rose but she is dying. Nobody but the people closest to her know this Rose but Tatiana is dying of cancer. It's at a very advanced stage now and it was diagnosed too late so they're saying they can do nothing to save her."

"Oh my God Liss! Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her softly.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah. I talked to her on my last visit to court and she said that I may still be able to Lehigh while being queen."

I hugged her. "That's great news Liss. I'm really happy for you."

But then as Lissa hugged me back, I realized something. Adrian. Oh god no. He would be devastated. First Sydney and now his own great aunt.

I ran up to Adrian who was still walking ahead of us. He noticed me coming and turned around just as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and captured him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Adrian." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm guessing you heard about my aunt, Little Dhampir."

I pulled back a little and nodded.

"It's okay. Shit happens sometimes. At least I'll have Sydney by my side. We'll find her right?" despite his words, a tear slipped out of his eye. I'd never the fun loving, careless Adrian like this. He just seemed so sad.

"Oh Adrian." Just like that Adrian broke down sobbing in my arms while I just kept telling him it was okay.

After a long time Adrian finally calmed down enough for Lissa and Sparkles to take him to the guest housing.

After they left I slowly trudged up to my room to change my ruined shirt. I took my time to change into a black full sleeved over sized t-shirt and knee length grey sweats. After tying my hair into a bun onto the top of my head, I deftly climbed down my window and managed to get to the guardian quarters without getting caught.

Then I sneaked into the building and knocked on Dimitri's door quietly. He opened it 30 seconds later, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

I pushed him in and crashed my lips to his as my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Did I ever mention that I hate you? Are you seriously trying to seduce me after you told me we have to wait till graduation?" I growled at him.

Dimitri chuckled as he walked to towards the bathroom. "Maybe I am. It seems to be working." With that he went inside and I heard the shower running.

I looked at the ceiling high wooden shelf that was next to his window. I was filled with his Western novels and tons of music and movie CDs.

I was just looking at a CD of Gone With the Wind and laughing when I heard the bathroom door open and Dimitri walked into the room wearing nothing but blood red boxers and it took every ounce of self control I had to not jump right onto him.

"Gone With the Wind? Seriously, Dimitri? I mean, I know you're into the whole cowboy thing but now southern romance? I said and then again started laughing.

He glared at me playfully. "Pick out any movie you want to watch, I'll just go get something to eat."

I grinned. He knew me so well. After looking at his entire collection I found nothing interesting so I just flipped through the channels on his sleek flat screen. I found one where Salt was starting in 10 minutes.

Dimitri came in a minute later carrying a bowl of popcorn, one glass of coke and a beer. He set it on his bedside table and got into bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist as my head rested on his shoulder. He looked at my choice of movie and outright laughed.

"Russian spies? Nice choice Roza." He said while laughing.

The movie started and it was actually pretty interesting and every ad break I started making out with my Russian God.

By the time the movie ended, Dimitri and I were both getting pretty hot and heavy.

He was hovering over me and my arms legs were wrapped around his waist as he kissed me hard.

He pulled back a little and looked at me. "Roza I know we said we'd stay away till graduation but I can't do it anymore. You've broken down my self control."

"As you've broken mine Comrade."

Then we did at least eight times that night. Sometimes with protection, sometimes without. When we were done I finally fell asleep with Dimitri's big, warm arms wrapped around my waist, protecting me from everything bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**100 reviews! Thank you so much guys. So here's the new chapter. Oh and in my story there is no rule that stops Lissa from becoming queen like in the original series. Enjoy and please review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 11

I woke up to Dimitri's voice telling me it was time to wake up. I just groaned and crawled deeper under the covers.

"Roza." He sighed exasperatedly. "It's time for training, love. Get up."

I smirked as I finally managed to sit up against the headboard. "Training Comrade? You seriously think I'm up for training after last night? I'm sore and I've barely slept for 2 hours."

Dimitri just looked down rather sheepishly. "Uh…I'm sorry if I hurt you last night."

I just looked at his face and then outright laughed. I got up and went over to him. I pulled his head up, making him look at me.

"You're very cute when you're embarrassed." With that he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Last night was…" he trailed off.

"Extraordinary." I finished as Dimitri gave me another one of his beautiful smiles.

"However comrade I still can't go to training. Not dressed like this, plus I have to talk to you. Now."

After convincing Dimitri to let me skip training, which took ages, we ended up the couch, me on his lap as I told him everything about the queen, Lissa wanting to stand for the elections, Adrian's breakdown and Sydney.

"So that's the only reason why Ivashkov flirted with you?"

I laughed. "A little jealous, are we comrade?"

He smiled. "Oh a little doesn't even begin to cover it."

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. I had to go if I didn't want to be late for school. After kissing Dimitri goodbye I used my awesome ninja skills to run to my room and not get caught. I brushed and took a shower and then did a quick blow dry job with my hair. I slipped into a pair of dark washed skinny jeans that made my legs longer and a black t-shirt that hugged my curves in all the right places.

Then I raced to the commons and piled my plate with doughnuts, eggs and bacon. I made my way over to the table where Lissa, Adrian and Sparkles were sitting while people stared at the amount of food on my table. I plopped down on the empty chair next to Lissa and dug into my huge pile of food.

Sparkles, of course had to interrupt me while I was eating. "How can somebody eat like _that_?"

I looked up and glared him. "You want to me tell you how, Firefly?"

He just glared at me but shut up anyways. I just went back to eating my food. After breakfast I went with Sparkles to his next class. Luckily it was one with Lissa so I wouldn't get completely bored. Also, since the teacher who took the class was absent there was a substitute and it was a free class. I sat next to Lissa as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Why are so excited?" I asked her.

She turned around to face me and gave me a smile that told me she was planning something big. "Are you kidding me? It's my best friend's 18th birthday in less than a week. We totally have to have a party at Court! Oh my god! What do you want for your birthday Rose?"

Oh god. Liss planning a party. She liked to go completely over the top. "Oh come on Lissa. There's no need for a party."

She just shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. Nothing you say this time will stop me. You only turn 18 once."

"Fine. Whatever."

The rest of the day pretty much went uneventfully until I ran into a very scared looking Ivan at lunch.

I smirked at him. "Oh come on, I'm not going to kill you."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my place to tell him or anything but I just couldn't keep it down. I understand if you're mad at me."

"Ivan, relax. It's all good."

He smiled. "So did you like that little present I gave you the other day?"

Just thinking of those pictures of Dimitri made me crack up. "Oh, yeah. It was awesome. Where did you get all those?"

"Oh Hathaway, you'd be surprised. So basically, when Dimitri was like six or seven-"

"Ivan, don't finish that sentence."

I looked up to see a slightly blushing, embarrassed Dimitri behind Ivan. He looked so, so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Aw, comrade don't be such a buzz kill. Ivan, continue."

"Ivan will not continue, Rose. You have training with me until the end of the day today."

What? I get to spend the rest of the day with my Russian God. Mental fist pump. "Oh, ok. Let's go."

After saying goodbye to Ivan and making him promise he'd continue later, me and Dimitri headed over to the gym."

As soon as we were inside, he grabbed my hand and led me to the storage room. Once we were in, he locked the door behind us.

"Why'd you have to come in at such an awesome time? Ivan was going to tell me about the pictures of you dressed in pink and purple dresses."

"Roza." He groaned while I just smiled wickedly. "You're just love watching me get embarrassed don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I really do." I said while I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms went around my ass as my legs wrapped around his waist. He rested my back against one of the racks.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise and Dimitri hissed. I pulled back to see a metal box on the ground. I jumped back down onto the floor while Dimitri rubbed his shoulder where the box had hit him as it fell from the rack.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked while I moved his hand and rubbed his shoulder that was thick with muscle.

He caressed my cheek and his thumb brushed along my cheek. "I'm fine, baby. It was just a box."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Roza, I'm sure."

"Okay, then."

"Listen, Roza I wanted to talk to you."

"Um, okay. What?"

"Milaya, the trials are day after tomorrow, are you feeling okay? Are you ready? Are you nervous?" His voice was so gentle.

"I'm fine Dimitri."

"Sure?"

"Yep." I pecked him softly and then we headed back to actually start training. After stretching and running 18 laps, I sparred with Dimitri and beat him three out of seven times.

Dimitri spoke up while I was doing my cool down stretches.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"You."

He smirked. "Well, you have me. For this birthday and each one after that but what do you really want?"

"Nothing Comrade."

"Well, it's going to be a very boring birthday then." He said, repeating something he had said earlier as well.

I winked at him and gave him my man eater smile. "It'll be anything but boring with you around."

I saw lust flash in Dimitri's eyes. "You, little devil." He growled playfully.

Before I could say anything, the door to the gym opened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Aw, I just love torturing you guys with the cliff-hangers. Mwahahahaha. So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**DPOV**

Chapter 12

Roza had been about to say something when the gym door opened to reveal Natasha Ozera. A pregnant Tasha, I might add. Wow, never could have seen that one coming when just over a month ago she claimed to be in love with me.

But that was not what bothered me most. It was the man who was standing next to her that did. It was a man I thought I would never see again. A man I wouldn't have liked to see again.

Aleksei Karpov. My father. My abusive, shame of a father.

He wore that same evil look on his face and his eyes still had that inhuman glint. I swear I fucking hated that man. I cursed under my breath and tensed. Why the hell was he here?

Tasha broke the rather awkward silence. "Hey, Dimka! Hi, Rose!"

"Hi Tasha." Rose managed to say though it was clear through her voice that she wasn't too happy to see her.

After that all was quiet again. I still didn't know what to say. Why was that bastard here?

"Dimitri is everything okay?" Rose asked, bringing out of my murderous thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yes. Hello, Tasha. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Well I'd introduce you two but of course there's no need for that."

What the hell? She knew that he was my father? Nobody apart from my family and Ivan knew who my father was.

Aleksei spoke up then. "Well it's good to see you after all this time my dear _son_." His voice still held that venom and he basically spat the word sone at me. Not that I minded.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same Aleksei." I said in a voice that sounded cold and harsh even to me.

Tasha decided to get into the middle of it then. "Oh come on Dimitri. Behave."

I couldn't believe her. Had she lost her mind? Even though she didn't know who exactly my father was, she knew about his abusive ways.

I knew I had to get Rose out of here now. I couldn't let my father know her. I couldn't risk my Roza, my life, like that. "Rose, that's it for practice today. You can head out now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't say anything before getting her bag and walking out but she did throw me a look saying _I don't know what's wrong but you sure as hell are explaining everything later_.

I sighed after she left.

"Tasha, what the hell are you doing with him?" Tasha scowled at me while the bastard just grinned wickedly.

"Why? Jealous, Dimka?" she said in a mocking tone? Seriously what had gotten into her? The Natasha that was good friend seemed to have disappeared.

"Of him? Never going to happen Tasha. Now, care to tell me why he's here with you?" I said in a blank voice.

"Aleksei is the father of my child. We met some time before the trip to the ski lodge. We were both drunk and well, I got pregnant. I just told Aleksei about my pregnany a few days ago."

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE? DID I JUST TURN DELUSIONAL? DID MY BRAIN JUST FUCKING EXPLODE? OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING.

"W-wh-w-what?" I couldn't speak or think properly.

"You heard her son. Seems like I'm going to be a father yet again. Looks like I'm bringing another bastard into the world." He said.

"How unfortunate." I snapped at him.

"Aleksei don't talk about our child like that." Tasha said to him.

"Or what?" he growled at her, gripping her hand really hard. She just stayed silent and didn't say anything. I didn't get it. Why was she letting herself be manipulated so easily? The Tasha I knew would stand up for herself and what she believed in.

"Tasha, would you mind leaving now? I think I'd like to talk to my father alone." I said as politely as I could manage with the anger building up within me.

"Yes, well that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Aleksei sneered.

Tasha left after that and I had an intense glaring session with my precious father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him in Russian.

"Well, I think we already cleared that part. I'm here to be with Tasha as she is having my baby."

"Leave Tasha alone. I mean it. She's my friend and I don't want her hurt. Oh, and get the hell out of here before I beat you up again."

"Oh yes how can I forget that? And I'll do whatever the hell I want with Tasha. Maybe I'll do a little something with that student of your's too. What's her name again? Rose, isn't it? I'm not stupid Dimitri. A blind man could have noticed there is something going on with you and that slut."

My blood turned into ice at the mention of my Roza's name. How dare he? That son of a bitch. How dare he sat he'll do something to her. My control snapped. I lost all my calm.

I snarled as I lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"You don't do anything to Tasha." Then I punched him, feeling a sadistic sense of happiness spread over me as I heard his nose break. "Oh, and you don't even _try_ to go anywhere _near_ Rose. Get it?" I barked.

He didn't respond so I continued. "And don't say a word about Rose to anybody or I will tear you apart limb by limb with my bare hands. Get the fuck out while you still have the chance, Aleksei."

Then I left his collar letting him fall to the ground, clutching his nose. I stormed out the gym, the double doors banging shut behind me. I went straight to my room and washed the blood off my hands. Then I changed into a pair of black jeans but before I could pull on my shirt, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Roza and Ivan.

**RPOV**

When I left the gym I could tell Dimitri was barely holding it together. He looked so angry. I'd never seen him like this before, not even in battle. He was always so calm and collected. But then this was his father, who Dimitri had told me, used to beat his mother up.

I went straight to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. Then I ran all over campus trying to find Ivan. I knew he was the only one who could help Dimitri right now. After running around like a mad woman for 15 minutes, I found Ivan walking back from the infirmary.

"Ivan!" I called to him. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Someone light your ass on fire Hathaway?"

"Shut up. Listen, we need to help Dimitri. He's angry. Like really angry. Some guy called…um… Aleksei came to the gym with Tasha today and called Dimitri his son. That's his father right?" my voice came out all frantic.

Ivan cursed loudly. "Aleksei's here? Why? Shit! Yeah, that's his sad excuse of a fucking father."

I had never seen Ivan pissed like this or cursing. He was always nice and fun to be around but then these weren't exactly normal circumstances.

We ran to the first place where Dimitri might be, his apartment. Sure enough, a shirtless Dimitri opened the door, looking so distressed.

I immediately pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly and hid his face in my hair.

We moved into the apartment and Ivan closed the door. I and Dimitri sat on one couch while Ivan sat opposite us. Dimitri still hadn't moved out of my embrace neither had he said anything.

Ivan and Dimitri then had a conversation in Russian while I just sat there, totally lost. The talk ended in English though when an extremely shocked Ivan exclaimed, "She's pregnant with his kid?"

"Will someone explain what's going on here?" I asked, growing pretty frustrated.

Dimitri took a deep breath before telling me.

"Aleksei Karpov is my father. He's the one who got Tasha pregnant. He also knows about us and wants to hurt you to get revenge at me for beating him up when I was 13."

He looked so pained and there was actually fear for my safety in his eyes.

**Ha! I bet you guys didn't see that one coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again thanks for the great reviews guys. That last chapter was pretty unexpected, huh? Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 13

I just sat there, completely silent, with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me as he stared at my face, trying to get some reaction out of me.

I couldn't say anything just yet. My mind was going crazy trying to process everything. Dimitri's abusive father was here? And he got Tasha pregnant? That just sounded sick and wrong. And now he wanted revenge on Dimitri through _me_? What had I done? Oh, shit.

"Oh, shit." That was all I could manage with my mind spinning insanely.

Dimitri's arms around me tightened protectively. "It's going to be okay Rose. I'll protect you. Trust me; I won't let him get to you. I love you." His voice was so soft yet firm, the accent slipping in a little more than usual.

With that I somehow snapped out of my daze. I looked up into those bottomless, warm, chocolate brown orbs that were filled with worry and anger.

"Dimitri, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. He's a Moroi anyway. And as much as I hate to say this, you should talk to Tasha. Make sure she's fine."

Dimitri nodded, his eyes still glazed with anger. Oh dear god, he was _really_ mad. Not good. Not good at all.

Ivan spoke up then. He looked so serious, such a contrast to his usual light personality. "Rose, listen to me. Listen to me carefully. I know very well that you can protect yourself. But what you don't know is that Aleksei is an extremely manipulative man, and despite being Moroi, he can easily control you. He did the same with Olena. She's pretty damn strong too but he got to her Rose. He really did. So, now you _really_ need to take care Rose. Be extra careful all the time because Aleksei really is a sick bastard."

I was stunned. I hadn't exactly thought of that earlier. Of course Dimitri's mom was strong but he still got to her somehow. But I wouldn't be manipulated by that asshole. I wasn't called _the_ Rose Hathaway for no reason. Plus I had Dimitri and daddy dearest to protect me. They weren't exactly the kind of people that _anybody_ would want to mess with, even this douche called Aleksei.

I looked over to Dimitri to see his eyes clamped shut in pure agony and rage, his hands were balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were completely white. He was really struggling to get control over himself before he did something he might regret. I hadn't ever seen this side of Dimitri before and I wouldn't have liked to ever again. Damn Aleksei.

Even after trying so hard to control himself, Dimitri couldn't help as a tear slipped out of his still closed eyes. Oh my God. My tough, strong, stoic Russian God just had tears his eyes. This was really, absolutely not good at all.

Ivan, clearly seeing the tormented state that Dimitri was in, got up, gave me a small nod to tell me to take care of Dimitri, then left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Dimitri stayed in exactly the same position, though no more tears came. Thank god for that. I hated seeing him like this. Probably blaming himself for letting his mother get hurt. I got up and went to his kitchen and luckily I found an ice pack in his rather empty freezer. I got it back and gently put it on his red, swollen hand. Probably from punching Aleksei.

He flinched a little at the coldness of the ice pack and then slowly opened his fists and eyes.

"Comrade?" I asked softly and cautiously.

That did it for him. The ice pack fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his face in my hair.

We stayed like that for at least a half hour, me comforting him and him just being there.

Finally he became himself and looked up at me.

"Are you okay? Is all the anger gone for now?" I asked my voice surprisingly gentle.

He nodded. "You are extraordinary." He whispered, his eyes showing a hint of awe in them.

I smiled and winked at him. "I know right?"

He gave me a small chuckle at that. I was so glad to see the normal Dimitri finally returning.

"I should call my mother."

I nodded. Of course his mother should know. I got up and started to walk toward the door, only to be pulled back onto Dimitri's lap by his strong, muscular arms.

"Where are you going?" he whispered right into my ear, making me shiver a little. Oh god Rose, stop getting turned on right now. Not exactly the best situation, I reminded myself.

"Well, I thought you might want to speak with you mother alone."

He shook his head. "Stay with me Roza."

"Of course."

With that we moved to his bed. Dimitri sat with his torso against the headboard and his legs spread straight in front of him, while he dialled his mother's number. I, on the other hand, had my head on Dimitri's lap while I tried to read a Western novel that had been on his bed. His hands absentmindedly wove themselves through my hair repeatedly.

Dimitri talked to his mother in Russian but a couple of times I caught 'Roza' in their conversation. Wait, what? His family knew about me? If so, how much?

I tried to read the book but it really sucked. Honestly, how did Dimitri read all that crap?

After getting off the phone he spoke to me.

**DPOV**

My mother wasn't that surprised when she heard that he had gotten somebody pregnant. But she was surprised when she heard that, that 'somebody' was Tasha. She was also angry when she heard that Aleksei wanted revenge through Roza. My mother wasn't one to get angry, but when she did. Oh, boy. You wanted to stay the hell away from her. So after calming her down, she told me some stuff and then we hung up.

I saw Roza on my lap trying to read one of my Western novels. Her face was scrunched up in disgust and she looked so, extremely cute like that. I couldn't help but outright laugh.

She looked up at me then. "Seriously Dimitri, how the hell can _anybody_ actually read_ this_? I mean it literally sucks."

I leaned down and kissed her. "Seriously Roza, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah it is."

I sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with this beautiful goddess. She would definitely end up winning.

"So, you family knows about me…?" she said a little unsurely.

"Well, yes. Not everything but some things."

"Care to enlighten, Comrade?" she asked her normal sarcastic voice back. God, I loved that voice. I loved everything about her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I would protect her from Aleksei.

"Well, they know you're a dhampir and that we're dating." I said.

A mischievous smile played on those beautiful red lips. "So they don't know I'm 17 and your student."

"Err, no."

She got her head up from my lap, tossing the book onto the other side of the bed. She sat in my lap, straddling me.

"Dating, huh?" she said in a tone that told me she was up to something.

"Yes, Milaya. Why, are we not?" I asked, teasing her.

"Well, technically, for us to be dating, I would have to be your girlfriend."

Oh, shit. I had never asked her to be my girlfriend. It never crossed my mind. For me, just being together was okay but if this was important to her, then I would do it.

I reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Roza, I love you baby. So, so much. Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled at her.

Her answering smile was dazzling. "Yes. Oh god, you look so damn cute right now. I love you too."

Let's just say for the next five hours or so, I proved how much I loved her.

After that, I lay under the covers, a naked Rose in my arms.

"Oh, Roza, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, those beautiful eyes rising to meet my own.

**Guess! Guess! Guess!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies for the late update guys. Had a LOT of work to do. So, here's the new chapter. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**DPOV**

Chapter 14

"My mother is going to be at court when we get there after graduation."

Roza rocket launched to her feet, making desire spark in me yet again as I looked at her naked form.

"WHAT? Why are you only telling me this just now?" she all but screeched.

I pulled her back onto the bed. "Well maybe, because I just found out right now too. I haven't seen her in the longest time, so she's just visiting for a while." I said while rubbing light circles on her hand.

Rose looked up at me, those stunning eyes filled with nervousness. "But, what if she doesn't like me?"

"It's going to be just fine Roza. I bet, she'll love you." I said trying to calm her down and it worked.

Rose's attention shifted to something more important. "Hey, Comrade, do you have anything to eat? I'm literally starved and sore from all that activity." She said, winking at me.

Oh dear God. The things that this woman did to me should be made globally illegal. I was positive my face had a light red tint to it now. Fantastic.

"Well, there are some leftovers in the fridge if you want any. I'm sorry, I…uh…wasn't exactly hungry or in the mood for cooking earlier."

She looked at me soft eyes as she pecked me on the lips softly. "Leftovers would be great."

"Okay, then." I pulled Rose up from the bed with me and then headed to the kitchen to take the salad out from the fridge, leaving Roza to get dressed.

As, I was putting the salad onto to two plates, Rose came out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but one of my workout t-shirts. She looked so sexy.

She had a lazy smile on her face was she walked up to me, but her face scrunched up into that really cute expression when she saw the food.

"That bad?" I asked in a light voice.

"Seriously Dimitri? You have a salad for dinner on a usual day? Yuck."

I chuckled. "Milaya, some of us actually like being healthy."

"I'm healthy. A cheese and pepperoni pizza, a brownie and doughnuts are a very, very healthy food choice."

I looked at her innocent face and burst out laughing and she soon joined me. After dinner, we moved back to the bedroom, half watching some movie and half making out.

**RPOV**

While a really funny scene of 'You Don't Mess With Zohan' I started laughing my ass off, when suddenly my phone buzzed. I glanced at the caller ID and it had Lissa's name. I frowned. She usually never called this late. Something important must be up.

Dimitri, obviously picking up on the change in my behaviour, hit the mute button the remote and placed a gentle hand on my thigh.

"What's wrong, baby?" So much concern. That badass Russian God worried about me way too much.

Motioning for him to be quiet, I hit the green button the cell phone.

"Hey Liss, what's up?"

"_Oh my God! Rose! You won't believe what just happened."_ My super excited best friend squealed over the phone.

"Jeez Liss. Tone it down a notch. What's up?"

"_I just got my acceptance to Lehigh. I'm so happy. Oh my gosh this is so exciting."_ So that's what the exciting feeling through the bond was.

"Lissa, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you." I was, I really was. I knew how badly she wanted to have a taste of the ordinary human world.

"_Wait, that's not all. You got your acceptance too. You know, since you're going to be my guardian, you'd have to be there too."_

Wow. What the hell just happened? I never even applied. "Yeah, I get that Liss. But, I never even applied."

"_Oh, um ,yeah. Well, see the thing is, I applied on your behalf and you got in."_ her voice came out in a rush, obviously expecting me to angry.

"I'm not mad Liss. That's awesome."

After assuring her I wasn't going to kill her tomorrow for applying for me, we hung up.

I turned back to Dimitri who was now twirling around a lock of my hair, the movie long forgotten.

"What was that all about?" He asked softly.

"I, um, I got accepted at Lehigh along with Lissa." I wasn't sure what his expression would be. I was quite curious to see it for myself.

His face lit up with a rare full smile. He kissed me softly and tenderly. "Roza, that's fantastic. You're going to love college."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. He looked so happy. But just then I realised something that made my smile shrink a little.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked, his voice laced with concern yet again.

"Comrade, you need to stop worrying about me so much."

"Never."

I sighed. "Well see, if I go to Lehigh then I won't be close to you that often because I'm not sure if Christian is going too. And if he's not you'll be at court, hours away."

"It's going to be okay, baby. I promise, we'll work it out."

After that I and Dimitri just sat there as he told me stories of him and Ivan in college while I again laughed my ass off. There was one that was _totally_ surprising and completely unexpected. Apparently, once Ivan had managed to get Dimitri so drunk after a game 'never have I ever' in a club that after that when they played 'truth or dare' Dimitri _actually_ accepted a dare to do a striptease in front of the _entire_ bar. The rest I could obviously guess without him telling me as long as it involved swooning women and even a handful of dazzled men.

I laughed so hard that I literally cried while Dimitri looked really embarrassed. I had actually gotten that out of him.

After a while, I reluctantly got up to get dressed and head back to my room, only to be stopped by Dimitri.

He pulled me back onto his lap and brushed some of my hair aside as he whispered in my ear.

"Roza, don't leave. Stay with me tonight, love. I don't feel good leaving you alone while that cheap bastard is here."

Wow. Dimitri swearing in English. That never really happened so he must _really_ hate Aleksei.

I turned around on his lap to face him and put my arms around his neck. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself remember?"

The next time he spoke his voice was just a soft whisper. "I know you're strong Roza. I know you are. But he is really a very manipulative person. What Ivan said today was true." His voice was so pained.

I climbed in next to Dimitri as his arms wrapped tightly around me and I rested my head on his chest.

After a while, I still wasn't able to sleep and from Dimitri's breathing I could tell he was wide awake too.

I turned around in his embrace and gazed at his still pained himself.

"Hey, tell me about it. Maybe that will help. Don't blame yourself for what happened." I said in a gentle tone that sounded foreign to me.

He still didn't meet my eyes. "Look at me." When he finally did, I spoke again. "It wasn't your fault. You put an end to it. You did the right thing and it isn't your fault that he managed to get by with it for so long. Don't blame yourself."

For the second time today he buried his face in my hair, trying to calm himself down. When he finally was calm enough, he told me everything. He told me how Aleksei was a lame excuse of a father, how he was never there and when he was all he did was hit Dimitri's mom for the smallest things. For the coffee not being up to his expectations, if he didn't like the food, if she didn't let him in. The list went on and on.

By the end Dimitri was pretty upset and I was pretty angry too. How the hell does he think he'll just get away with this? And now Tasha. I mean, come on. But I knew that now was not the time to be angry. It was the time to get Dimitri back to normal.

It took some time, but he finally returned to himself. He also promised to talk to Tasha tomorrow. Even after that, sleep wasn't coming so easily so I just lay there staring out the window and talking to Dimitri while he played with my hair.

When sleep was finally reaching me, my phone buzzed again. Groaning, I picked it up from the bedside table and frowned when I saw the called ID.

Dimitri who was awake beside me spoke then. "Is everything okay Roza?"

"Um, I don't really know."

I picked up the call.

"Adrian, it's late. What the hell is going on?"

"Rose I think, I think, I've found her. I think I've found Sydney." His voice was frantic.

"What? Where?"

"I can't tell you that over the phone but I will as soon as you get your ass down to guest housing Little dhampir. But I don't know how to get her out yet. Turns out even my influence is not enough to get her free from those alchemists."

I grinned wickedly. "Hold on big bro, I'll be there soon. But I just have to make a little detour first. I'll get help, don't worry."

After hanging up with Adrian I got dressed, kissed an already sleepy Dimitri goodbye and snuck out of guardian housing.

But before heading to Adrian's apartment, I found myself knocking on the door of the person who was perfect for help in a situation like this. Who had the influence, who had the power and who would definitely help me without a second question.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! **

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 15

Abe Mazur. My father.

I had to knock on his door only two times when an angry Abe whipped the door opened. Oops. But his expression changed when he saw that is was only me.

"Rose? It's nearly three in the morning! What's going on?"

"Daddy, I need your help with something."

I don't think much surprised Abe but my use of daddy clearly did. Though the surprise quickly turned into a murderous expression.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Who did thi-"

"Whoa, old man. Relax. I'm fine. But I need you to come with me right now."

Abe only needed a minute to think and soon he disappeared inside, probably to get dressed. He came back out in five minutes, dressed in a black suite with a purple tie and matching handkerchief. He even had a purple scarf, his gold jewellery showing from underneath.

I smirked when I saw him. "Bit much for 3 in the morning don't you think, old man?" I teased. He only rolled his eyes. It seemed cool to be able to tease a mob boss without getting killed, because that mob boss happened to be daddy dearest.

It was true. Though I had only known my father for a few days, I trusted him with my life. I think I even loved him a little. He was just so awesome!

But what happened next surprised the hell out of me.

My mother, dressed in only a black slip came out from inside the apartment and curled her arm around my father's bicep.

"Ibrahim, what's going on? Where the hell are you going at this time in the morning? I thought we were past attending 'business meetings' in the middle of the night."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. What was she doing here? In just a slip. Were my parents back together? Oh my god.

"Not when the business happens to be our darling daughter Janie. I'll be home soon. I promise. Go back to bed. Bye."

_Janie?_ Did the badass mobster that was my father, call my mother _Janie_? Seriously?

What was even more surprising was that she actually _blushed_. OH MY FUCKING GOD! The Janine Hathaway just _blushed_.

"Rose is everything alright?" my mother asked in a cautious tone.

"Yes mom. Perfectly fine. See you later!" I rushed out my words as I pulled Abe away, groaning.

"Janie? Seriously dad?" I asked.

He just grinned.

It didn't take us too long to reach Adrian's place in the guest housing. He opened it really quick and let us in.

"Hey Rose- who the hell is the mobster dude?"

I grinned wickedly.

Abe putting on his hard face spoke up then. "The mobster _dude_, Ivashkov, is Rose's father. I'm Abe Mazur."

Adrian gulped. "I'm sorry sir. Adrian Ivashkov. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand. Abe shook it firmly.

"So, big bro, I come bearing influence and power. Now, what exactly do you need me to do?"

Realization dawned on Adrian's face. Abe however had no idea what was going on and let me tell you, he did not like being kept out of the loop.

"Rose, what is it that you and Mr. Ivashkov require my help with?" he asked.

After we sat on the couch, Adrian placing a coffee in front of each of us, which I happily drank down.

"See, Abe, the thing is that Adrian fell in love with an alchemist named Sydney. But, see the thing is; now the alchemists found out and they are keeping her locked up. They have her captured, forcing her to stay away from Adrian. We need help getting her out. Now that Adrian already knows where she is."

Abe frowned for a second then chuckled. "I'll admit, it's not my strong area to rescue alchemists for the sake of love, but in this case, for Rose, I'll see what I can do."

A huge smile graced my face as I leaned over and hugged my father tightly. "Thank you, dad." I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime, little girl, anytime."

After that Abe and Adrian went into serious business mode while I sat and took all the information in.

"So, you know where they are keeping her?" Abe asked, his voice all business.

Adrian rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I managed to figure that out. They've shifted her to Montana actually. I managed to spread word that I was going back to Court and at the time she was in Pennsylvania so they now moved her to Montana, thinking it would get her away from me."

Abe offered a smirk. "Amateurs." Even Adrian half smiled while I snickered. Abe spoke again then. "So, I understand that you are talking about Sydney Sage. You're right, she is in Montana. The Green Wood hotel, till this afternoon at least, and I'm pretty sure she will not be moving anytime soon. Now, knowing her father, he'll have people surrounding her at all times, only allowing room service and house keeping inside avoiding suspicion."

Adrian and I just sat there, out jaws literally dropping to the floor. How the hell did he know all this?

Adrian spoke first. "H-how…how did you…?" he stuttered.

Abe just grinned wickedly. "I know everything kid. Now if you really want that girl back, we'll have to get moving fast. We'll move in two hours. Be ready. Don't worry about guardians, we'll be taking mine."

Adrian nodded. "How many?"

"Fifteen." My father had fifteen guardians just for himself. Even royals didn't have those many guardians.

"How will we get her out of there?" Adrian asked, worry seeping into his voice.

Abe grinned yet again. "Leave that part to me. I'll handle it. You just do as I tell you to and by tomorrow afternoon, we'll be heading back to the academy with Ms. Sage."

After talking to Adrian for a little while I walked with Abe back to his room. Adrian seemed so happy in such a long time, there was a spark of hope in his eyes.

As we got closer to his room, another topic came to my mind. "Do I even want to know why my mother was in your room?"

"Well, she is my guardian." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah, sure. Now, why was she in your room?"

Abe chuckled and winked at me as he patted my back. "Just catching up, kid."

I groaned, knowing what he meant by 'catching up'.

But when we were about to reach his room, Abe suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, a fair distance away from his room. His face was serious.

"Rose, jokes aside, I would like to talk to you."

I yawned. "Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid it can't. I'll be helping Mr. Ivashkov then remember?"

I nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Look Rose, you mother and I have something special and I don't want to lose that again. It's part of the reason I asked her to be my guardian. I don't want to lose her again." There was a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"Dad, I appreciate you trying to get to know me, but seriously, you and mom? What's going on with that?" I asked, confused.

"I still love Janine. Very, very much."

I froze. Holy shit. Never saw that one coming.

"What?" I managed to say.

Abe sighed. "I love your mother, little girl."

I got some of my attitude back then. "Well, if you love her so damn much, then why the hell did you stay away from us for so many years?"

Abe sighed. His expression actually turned _sad_. "Well, firstly, I never wanted any harm to come to either of you because of what I do, and second, well my father was _very_ persuasive at the time."

I looked at his face and I knew he was telling the truth. "Well, hard to imagine somebody persuading _you_. But if you really want her back, I can only imagine the amount of grovelling you have in store."

Abe laughed. After saying goodbye, I started heading to my room but then remembered that Dimitri wanted me to be with him, away from Aleksei.

I started heading toward guardian housing, only to be stopped, yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews again. Here's the new chapter, enjoy and please review.**

**RPOV**

Chapter 16

Think of the devil and the devil shall appear, I thought sarcastically.

There in front of me stood none other than Dimitri's pathetic father, Aleksei Karpov. He smiled a cold smile at me. "Well hello, there Rosemarie. What a _pleasant surprise_."

I snarled at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ooh, feisty. I like it."

"Listen, asshole, I have somewhere I need to be. Get out of my fucking way."

He just laughed. Then suddenly out of nowhere I was standing naked in a dark, black room and I was getting electric shocks while rats bit my exposed skin. This went on for a while, the shocks getting stronger and the bites were getting deeper and bloodier.

But suddenly, I heard a familiar voice and Aleksei being pried off of me. Then I finally realized and snapped out of it. He had compelled me. The son of a bitch had actually _compelled _me. He made me see all that unreal stuff just like Lissa had done with Jesse.

But before anything else could happen, I saw two rather buff guardians pulling him off me as Ivan stood there looking outraged. I also couldn't help but notice that my face felt warm and wet and that my arms were stinging with immense pain.

As soon as Aleksei had been hauled off by Ivan's guardians, Ivan helped me stand and kept an arm around my shoulders as he led us to Dimitri's room.

As we were walking I finally found my voice. "Ivan what the hell…? He hit me! That cheap asshole fucking compelled me and hit me!" I all but screeched.

Ivan's grip on me tightened in a very protective brotherly way. "I know, Rose, I know. Right now you need to relax. He hit you pretty badly on your hands. Dimitri will take care of you. It's going to be fine. He won't hurt you again."

I growled and I felt a tiny bit of darkness seeping into me. "How the fuck can he compel me? I can resist compulsion. How did he just do that?"

"Aleksei has mastered that form of compulsion. He channels all his anger into it and the compulsion is pretty strong. Don't blame yourself."

By this time we had reached Dimitri's door. Ivan knocked on it quietly yet rapidly. Moments later a sleepy looking Dimitri opened the door. However, as soon as his eyes took in my battered appearance all his sleep vanished as a stream of emotions passed through his eyes. Shock, sympathy, protectiveness, love but they finally settled on barely contained, destructive rage. The anger on his face was so evident that it even scared me. It radiated off him, surrounding him suffocatingly and it was so strong that it felt literally palpable. His face was cold and hostile.

Deep down, I realized, that in this moment when he was inhumanly furious, he looked like a replica of his father. I also knew that if somebody did not calm him down _right_ now, he would regret this very much later. He wouldn't forgive himself for it.

He stepped aside as Ivan and I entered and then slammed the door shut _hard_ behind us. Whoa, he was too angry.

Ivan was the one who spoke first in a rational voice, attempting to bring Dimitri back to his senses. "He used compulsion and then hit her while he was doing it. I was just returning back to guest housing when I saw him. My guardians have him in my apartment right now. He won't be able to escape."

Dimitri growled. I hated this side of him.

I walked to him and made him face me. When he saw my wounds, for a moment his anger hiked and I was scared again. He must have noticed the fear because in a flash the anger vanished replaced by love and regret.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Roza. I didn't mean to do that. It's just…how the hell could he hit you…I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Dimitri relax, calm down. This anger…this isn't you. It's not the Dimitri I know and love so much." I said as I caressed his cheek softly and he leaned into my touch.

The situation was ironic, considering he was always the one comforting me, calming me down.

"You're right. I'm sorry…I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Ever." He said softy and then he gently pulled me into a comfortable embrace and I leaned into his chest till I realized something that made me pull back.

I scowled. "I've ruined your t-shirt." I said while looking at his now blood stained white muscle t-shirt.

Aleksei had gotten me pretty good too; my head was hurting immensely, funny, considering how many times I had hurt it already.

Dimitri chuckled softly. "That should be the least of your worries right now. Now sit down. We need to clean those wounds."

He sat me down on the bed gently. Then he proceeded to go to the bathroom and got a wet cloth and bandages. He kneeled in front of me on the floor and cleaned my face so gently as if I might break or disappear, holding one of my hands with one of his own the entire time.

Ivan was on the couch now, eyes closed, worry lining his features.

"Hey, Ivan, are you okay?" I asked him softly.

He opened his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

After that, Dimitri finished cleaning my face and put some bandages on. He sighed after that. "You're probably going to have some pretty nasty bruises on your hands."

I looked down and realized he was right. Purple and red bruises in the form of fingers were already forming around me upper arms and forearms. But I didn't want Dimitri to worry or get angry again. He had gotten enough of that for today.

"I've had worse." I said smiling slightly.

He nodded and then went and sat opposite to Ivan on one of the couches. They had a conversation in Russian and I caught Roza in it a few times. Soon after that Ivan left, telling me to take care and patting Dimitri on the back in a manly way.

"I'm going to get you something for the pain." Dimitri said. How could he read me so well?

He came back soon after with a bottle of water and two white pills in his hands.

He gave them to me and I gulped them down as he sat down next to me on the bed. I leaned my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What did you talk to Ivan about?"

"I just wanted to thank him for getting to you in time tonight. I also wanted to tell him that we won't deal with this situation until morning. You and I both need to rest and so does Ivan. Till then Aleksei will be watched by Ivan's guardians in his guest room."

"Are you sure that's safe?" I didn't want Ivan getting hurt. He was like an elder brother to me.

"Well, Aleksei may be strong but he's not strong enough to compel two guardians and fight with them."

I nodded. We lay down then, his arms wrapped protectively around me. "Sleep, Roza, your body needs it."

I started feeling sleepy then but as a thought came to me, I was wide awake for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"Abe…" I said sleep evident in my voice.

"Hmm?" Dimitri asked from beside me.

"We have to tell Abe and mom. They might be able to help."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Roza, are you sure you want to make your parents a part of this?"

"I think Aleksei already made them a part of this when he compelled me and beat me up." I said harshly.

He flinched but then tightened his arms around me and nodded.

"We'll tell them tomorrow."

I shook my head. "I have to tell him now. Tomorrow he'll be in Montana helping Adrian with the alchemists. He'll be awake anyway, planning and getting ready."

Dimitri nodded and then turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating with a soft light. He then pulled me onto his lap and handed me my phone since my hands hurt every time I moved them. Screw Aleksei.

I hit the call button as soon as I got to Abe's number which took less than a second as he was already on my speed dial.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Dad, could, you, um come to Dimitri's room with mom? We need to talk to you guys?"

"Is something wrong Rose?" Whoa, he sounded scary.

"Um, Dad, just get here as soon as you can. We really need to talk. Bye." I hung up before giving him a chance to say anything else.

I was nervous, Abe probably would want to kill Aleksei as soon as he heard and my mother wouldn't be too far behind.

Dimitri drew soft circles on my waist, calming me down to a certain extent, that was until somebody knocked on the door rapidly.

Wow, didn't think they'd be here so soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews again you guys, I seriously love you people. So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 17

I jumped off of Dimitri's lap and opened the door to see an alert looking Janine Hathaway and a scary as hell Abe Mazur.

Oh shit.

I stepped aside and let them in and by this time Dimitri had pulled on a t-shirt and joined me. I sat next to him on one couch with his arm around my shoulder and my parents sat opposite us.

My mother spoke up first and man was she pissed. "Rose, you better have a damn good reason to stay in his room tonight and now, what do have to talk about so urgently that it can't wait till tomorrow morning?"

Abe just sat there silent and observing with a hard look on his eyes. That was until his calculating gaze fell on my face and the bruises on my arms. I was kind of surprised that my mother didn't notice first, her being the alert guardian she is.

Abe's face was beyond angry. "How the hell did this happen?" he bellowed as he jumped off the couch and walked toward Dimitri.

"Dad-" I started but it was too late as my father had already pulled him up by his t-shirt and was now glaring daggers at him.

"Did you do this Belikov? Because I swear if you did, you're beyond dead." The whole situation was kind of funny since Dimitri was like 6 inches taller than my father and much stronger but right now he looked defeated and he wasn't making any attempt at defending himself. What the hell was wrong with him?

My mother was also standing now, and damn did she look pissed.

I got up and pried my father's hands off of Dimitri's t-shirt, which honestly was kind of hard. Abe really was strong for a Moroi.

"Dad, he didn't do this." I said softly yet firmly, trying to make my father calm down. I shot a look to my mom to tell her to come to help me out. She came and stood beside my father and put a comforting arm on my father's arm.

Abe looked at me and his hard look evaporated, replaced by one of worry and love. Wow. Never thought of Abe as a man who would show his emotions like that.

"Then who the _fuck_ did this Rose?" he was still _very_ angry.

"Ibrahim! Language!" My mother scolded. Always the responsible one. It looked kind of funny really, a big scary mobster being scolded by…. Wait what exactly was it that my mother was to him?

I broke out of reverie and saw my parents looking at me expectantly.

"Aleksei Karpov."

Abe's face went back to the insane _I'm going to kill that bastard slowly and painfully and enjoy every moment of it_ look. Oops. Not a good thing to piss off a mobster in the middle of the night I guess.

His eyes flashed to Dimitri, who was still silent and looking at the far wall.

"Belikov, I knew your father got out of prison, but what the fu-hell is he doing here?" Abe said, trying to control his vocabulary around my mother.

Dimitri's voice was hard when he answered. "Visiting. With his pregnant…whore." I knew he was super pissed with Tasha for doing what she had done. That too, with his _father_.

Abe cocked an eyebrow. Damn, everyone could do that but me. "So, it's true then. Natasha Ozera is pregnant with his child. Funny, I thought she was actually smart."

Dimitri shrugged. That's when something crossed my mind.

"Wait, he was in prison? Why?" I asked nobody in particular.

Abe answered. "He was in for raping and killing a feeder. Beat the living daylights out of her. Anyway, he was released on bail about six months ago."

I looked over at Dimitri and saw that his hands were trembling. He was struggling to keep control. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked over at me smiled a small smile.

My mother, who had been unusually silent, cleared her throat making me and Dimitri turn toward her. "What I don't get is, Rose, why did he do this to _you_, and why didn't you beat the crap out of him?"

"He did it to me so that he could get even with Dimitri for beating him up and I was unable to hit him because I was being compelled to imagine that I was naked while getting electric shocks and rat bites." While I said this, an involuntary shudder rippled through me.

Mom looked taken aback for a moment before her brown eyes went almost black with rage. Yep. Aleksei had an angry Hathaway and Mazur to deal with now a.k.a he was in serious shit.

"He compelled you?" Abe was fuming right now.

I just nodded, not really wanting to relive the moment of torture. I just wanted to crawl back into bed with Dimitri and get my sleep.

Abe looked calculating for a moment before he spoke again. "Belikov, get dressed, you're going to want to come with me for this. Janine stay with Rose. I want to take this right now. We'll be back soon." Abe's eyes had a devilish, murderous glint in them and I understood clearly what he meant by 'take care'. Aleksei was probably going to be dead by the end of this.

Dimitri got dressed in a flash and left with Abe but not before kissing my temple and telling me he loved me.

I stayed there on the couch with my head in my mother's head. Shocking right? If somebody had told me ten days ago that I would be coddled by mother I would have scoffed but now, my mother was really turning into…well, a mother.

**APOV (okay, so listen up people, this is Abe's POV and I'm only writing in it once. What can I say, I feel sadistic.)**

I cannot believe somebody had the fucking balls to touch my daughter. _My_ fucking daughter. Aleksei will be wanting to die by the time I'm done with him.

First, after leaving Rose and Janine, we took a quick detour to my guest housing. I quickly let Belikov in and began pulling out my useful tools. A pocket knife went inside my pocket, a slightly bigger knife was safely tucked into my belt, hidden by my suit jacket, pliers were inside my pocket as well, pepper spray in the inner pocket of my jacket and the baseball bat, I didn't even bother hiding. After getting all my stuff I tucked a gun into my belt and thew one to Belikov, who caught it and did the same.

He had a determined expression and I was glad my daughter fell in love with a good man who was willing to protect her with everything he had. Not that I'd ever admit it.

After that we went over to another guest room, belonging to Ivan Zeklos, Belikov's best friend.

He let us in quickly and took us into a room where the bastard was tied to a chair and had two alert looking guardians beside him.

Ivan nodded to the guardians and they went out reluctantly.

"Mr. Zeklos, you are free to leave. I have a feeling things are about to get a little…_messy_." I said with my hard, badass mobster voice.

Ivan just stood there. "That's perfectly alright Mr. Mazur. I don't mind staying."

"Very well, then." I said and without further a due I got down to business.

I started with a few light thing, you know, punches, kicks, slaps. Then after that came the fun and interesting part.

After making him temporarily blind with an entire can of pepper spray, I cut off two of his finger from each hand with the pocket knife. Then after breaking about four ribs with the baseball bat, I stabbed his stomach with the knife. The pliers unfortunately did not come into much use. But the knife did once again, as I castrated the bastard who hit and compelled my daughter.

After that Belikov got a little revenge too when he shot Aleksei once in each neg and then on the left arm.

After that I simply walked out with Belikov but not before I grabbed Aleksei by the collar and growled "that's what you get for hurting my daughter".

We went back to my room to put my things back because I didn't want Janine or Rose to freak. I went back to Belikov's room after that, to my baby girl and the woman I loved more than my life, her mother.

**DPOV**

As soon as I got home, Roza jumped off the couch where she had been with her mother and ran to me. I picked her up and embraced her tightly.

I did not for a single moment regret that fact that I had shot my father thrice today. The asshole fucking deserved every singe bullet.

After I released Roza from my death grip, Abe and Janine both hugged her and left to get some sleep. I was pretty tired myself.

Once we were alone, I picked the love of my life up, bridal style and carried her to the bed where I gently set her down and climbed in right beside her. I flipped the bedside lamp off and wrapped my arms around Rose's smooth waist. She leaned into my embrace but I could tell she wasn't asleep yet.

"Roza, what is it? What's worrying you?" I asked softly while I brushed some hair from her angelic face.

"Tell me what happened tonight." She whispered softly.

My body went rigid. Should I tell her? Would she judge me? Would she think I'm a cold, heartless bastard for shooting at my father?

"No." I said softly but firmly.

"No?" she asked a little incredulously.

"No."

"NO?"

"No." shit, now I got her pissed. Great going, Dimitri, keep up the fantastic work.

She jumped out of my arms and sat ramrod straight as far away from as possible. That hurt.

"Damn it Dimitri! Tell me what the fuck happened. I am not going to judge you! Just tell me what the hell happened!" she really was angry and I had done it.

After sighing, I told her. I told her everything and true to her word, she didn't judge. She just listened and then comforted me after that. Finally we fell asleep, with my arms around her wais and her hands playing with my hair.

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the slightly parted curtains and the most beautiful woman in my arms.

I got up, careful not wake her, and brushed my teeth and took a shower. After dressing in my guardian uniform, I got two doughnuts for Roza and woke her up. I watched her as she ate. Always so beautiful.

After she gulped down the doughnuts, which was fast, I spoke up. "Roza, I'm going to go talk to Tasha."

She looked at me and smiled a small smile. She came and sat on my lap. "Don't get too angry. She is pregnant after all." I could sense distaste in her voice clearly.

After that she left to get ready for school, we had already missed morning practice today.

I walked unwillingly to Tasha's room then.

I knocked the on the door and it was opened.

"Natasha, I believe it's time we talk-"

It happened suddenly. _Wham._


	18. Chapter 18

**God, your reviews have me jumping and dancing guys! It's amusing how people get annoyed with cliff-hangers. So here's the new chapter. Oh and I am beta for Bros b4 Hoes. Please check out her story 'Private Dicktective' and leave a review. Read and review please!**

**PS- I'm sorry if I haven't been very regular with my updates. I am currently buried neck deep in work.**

**DPOV**

Chapter 18

A huge, glowing fireball made its way to my stomach. I acted on instinct and moved out of the way but it still managed to slam into my side. _Wham_.

The ball of fire disappeared but the pain it left behind on my side was excruciating. I handled it somehow and looked up into the ice blue eyes of a woman who I had once considered a dear friend. Natasha Ozera. Her eyes were now shining with a psychopathic glint.

She sneered at me. "What the hell have you done to him Dimitri?"

The pain made want to fall to the ground but I kept my composure. "He got what he deserved Natasha."

She laughed humourlessly. "What he deserved? You had no right to do that to him."

Before I could stop it, a growl made its way to my mouth from the back of my throat. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or cannot do. You lost that right when you went and got _pregnant_ with _my father's_ child, despite knowing what kind of a man he is."

"He's changed okay? I know he has." God how the hell was she so naïve? So fucking blind! The Tasha that was my good friend was a level headed, smart woman who knew how to distinguish between right and wrong. Aleksei had screwed up her brain too. Fantastic!

I barked out a cold laugh that sounded strange and menacing to me too. My _father_ always brought out this side of me that I didn't even acknowledge as mine in normal life.

"Changed? Really? When did you turn so blind Tasha? Did you really not see the way he treated you in the gym? How he got you knocked up just to piss me off?" I seethed at her.

"Dimitri he did not get me 'knocked up' just to piss you off. It was a mutual decision to keep this baby! Why the hell are you doing this? Why did you shoot your own father last night and let him go through that torture?" she yelled at me.

I was a little surprised that she knew, considering Abe had already taken him away from campus when Adrian and he went to get the alchemist girl. "He is not my father, he never has been and you know that. And what happened last night was well deserved on his part. He attacked Rose." My voice was cold and calm in a very creepy way.

She sneered again. "So Aleksei was right then! You are in _love_ with the worthless whore! Tell me Dimitri, what is that she gives to you that I couldn't huh? I mean you can't even have kids with her!"

That did it. My control snapped and I broke a promise that I made to my mother: never, ever hurt a pregnant woman. Well I didn't exactly hurt her but still. I moved forward and gripped her right forearm. Hard. "I only came here to talk some sense into you but that clearly isn't possible anymore. This is it Tasha. This friendship is over. Oh and one more thing, you will never, ever refer to Rose as a worthless whore again in my presence!" I let go of her forearm and as soon as I did she slapped me. Okay, so maybe I deserved that.

"Goodbye Natasha." I said and turned to leave. It probably wasn't such a good move on my part because when I reached the top of the stairs, something big and very hot hit my back with a very powerful force. A fireball. I couldn't believe she'd actually done this. This time the pain was too agonizing and I flew down the staircase with the impact. The last thing I heard was footsteps coming towards me before I finally blacked out.

**RPOV**

I was just heading to Abe's room to see is he was back yet with Adrian and Sydney. We didn't have classes today as all the guardians were getting things ready for the trials tomorrow. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tad bit nervous.

I broke out of my train of thought when I suddenly saw something big fly down the staircase and land on the floor with a loud thud.

I rushed to see who it was and as I neared the body and heart dropped and blood ran cold.

Dimitri lay there. Passed out. He was hurt obviously. But how? I thought he went to talk with Tasha.

Realization settled into my brain. Tasha hurt him. Bitch. I swear I'll kill her. Focus, Rose, focus! Dimitri is hurt and he is more important than Tasha. Wait, how the hell did Dimitri get hurt in the first place? He's way stronger than Tasha.

Dread settled into my brain yet again as I realized that Tasha's element was fire and she knew how to use offensive magic.

I pulled Dimitri's shirt up a little bit and my fears were confirmed. His torso was red and sporting burns.

After calling desperately for help I finally got two guardians to help me take Dimitri to the infirmary.

On the way I called Lissa and asked her to heal Dimitri. Under normal circumstances I would never ask Lissa to heal somebody for my sake but this was Dimitri. I couldn't let anything happen to him. I'd promised him as much in the cabin that night before the attack.

They wouldn't let me go inside so I waited in the hallway, a few tears streaming down my face as I waited for Lissa to come back out of the room where the love of my life was.

She came back out and looked really pale. I hated to see her weak. A few more tears leaked out.

She came sat next to me and put a comforting arm around me as I cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rose. He's going to be fine. He won't even have burn marks. I healed him completely. He'll be okay. You can see him now and he's allowed to leave when he wakes up."

I hugged her tightly. I didn't know what I'd do without her. After saying our goodbyes I went to go see my Comrade. But before I could go in Lissa's voice stopped me again.

"Rose, Tasha has been escorted off the campus for using offensive magic." She said from the end of the hallway.

I offered a small smile. I was so glad to hear that psychopath wouldn't be anywhere near Dimitri or anybody else that I loved.

Finally I went into the room and what I saw made me want to break down again but I held the tears in.

Dimitri was lying there, looking so weak and vulnerable. His skin also seemed paler than his usual tanned complexion.

I went and sat down on the hard metal stool next to the bed and gently took Dimitri's large hand in my not so large one, careful not to wake him up.

I must have dozed off for a while because I woke up to the most beautiful thing. There was a slight pressure on my hand as Dimitri gently squeezed my hand.

I looked up and was again met by the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could always get lost in.

"Comrade?" I asked him softly.

He managed a weak smile at me.

"Oh thank God you're awake. Lissa healed you. I was so scared-" my voice seemed to crack there.

"I'm fine Milaya. I'm okay." He said but his voice was raspy and still a little weak. His eyes also seemed to hold anger in them. Anger directed at Tasha no doubt.

I smiled a small smile at him and he returned it with one of his rare breathtaking ones.

After I helped Dimitri get out of the infirmary we cautiously snuck up to his room, not wanting anybody to find us or get into trouble just the day before the trials and graduation.

We spent the entire day in bed that day, just relaxing since Dimitri wasn't supposed to training for two to three days.

That night after eating an instant meal (what I don't know how to cook) because I didn't want Dimtri to cook or do any work, we went to bed early and I slept peacefully with Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around my waist protectively.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for the reviews guys. Now somebody said that Tasha being escorted off the premises was not good enough punishment. Well you guys she is a royal and pregnant too. So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Oh and check out 'Private Dicktective' by Bros b4 Hoes.**

**RPOV**

Chapter 19

By some absurd miracle of God I woke up without an alarm clock today. I sat up in Dimitri's bed and noticed I was alone that is until I heard the shower running. I got up slowly and stretched, feeling well relaxed and ready for the trials that started in about two hours. Even though I felt ready some little part of brain was growing a little nervous.

Focus Rose, you can do this. You can do this easily. Somewhere during the time I was calming myself down, Dimitri came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and I was broken out of my calming down mantra as I stared at his breathtakingly defined eight pack. Mt breathing picked up a little. His tan skin looked so smooth and-

"Roza? Rose?" I was broken out of my examination as Dimitri called my name staring at me with an amused expression.

I smirked right back. "Morning!"

He eyed me curiously for a second before he smiled and came to sit beside me. Still in nothing but a fucking _towel_. I was literally thinking about Stan killing me to not get turned on because if I did, neither of us would ever make it to the trials.

I broke out of my own little world to see Dimitri sitting close to me, holding both of my hands in both of his while he gazed at me with so much concern and love. Wait, concern? Why was he so concerned?

He spoke up softly while brushing some hair away from my hair. "How are you feeling sweetheart? Are you nervous?"

I smiled a little. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Can I do anything to help, my love?"

This time my smile turned into a huge grin. Dear god, I loved this man so, so much. He was so sweet and gentle and caring yet so fierce and badass. "Well, I was a little hungry…" I trailed off.

He outright laughed. "I'll get you something to eat while you take a shower."

I grinned so widely that I thought my face would split into two. "Thanks comrade! You're the best!" I pecked him and ran off to his washroom as I heard his fading laughter.

I brushed my teeth quickly and took a relaxing hot shower and washed my hair. Then I got dressed in a black racer back tank top and stretchy black yoga pants that I had gotten to Dimitri's apartment yesterday. My air was tied into a neat right bun, showing off my already existing molnija marks. Yeah, I looked ready to kick some major ass.

When I got to the kitchen Dimitri was putting some food on a plate and by now he was fully dressed in his guardian uniform. I sat down just as he set the plate down in front of me. It had some beacon, eggs and toast. There was a glass of orange juice beside the plate. Yum. I practically scarfed down the food while Dimitri watched me with a rather amused expression.

I smiled cheekily at him. "Oh I'm sorry Comrade, did you want some?" my tone was light and teasing. He just shook his head and chuckled. That one sound was so damn beautiful that it made my day.

After I had finished breakfast Dimitri and I stood next to his open window, me getting ready to sneak back to room and him just standing there with me.

Dimitri sighed and broke the silence that had enveloped us for the past five minutes. "This is the last day we have to act like this. Tomorrow we'll be in court, you'll have graduated and day after you will be eighteen."

The picture he painted in my head was so beautiful but we both knew that when we did come out as a couple there were going to many frowning people, Moroi in particular. But for right now I pushed that thought aside, I had my trials to focus on.

I pecked him on the lips and smiled. "That sounds amazing but its time for me to go right now. I'll see you at the trials. Bye."

I was about to jump out his window when he suddenly pulled me in for a tight hug. His strong, muscular arms went around my waist, cradling me into his broad chest while the scent of his aftershave intoxicated me.

"Good luck Roza. Don't worry, you'll do great. I know it." My heart swelled at how much faith he had in me.

After kissing him goodbye again I left and again with my awesome ninja skills I got to my room without getting caught. Whew. This was probably going to be the last time that I did this.

When I got to my room, Lissa was already there, waiting for me.

I smiled at her broadly and she smiled back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey Liss, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to give you this." She pulled out thin silver band from her jeans pocket and gave it to me.

"And what exactly is this?" I asked curiously, twirling it around with my fingers.

"It's a charm. Adrian and I learnt how to make them a couple of weeks ago. It's won't let too much darkness get into you during your trials." She smiled at me triumphantly.

I smiled and slipped it on. It instantly made me feel calm, not that I wasn't already calm. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back just the same way.

"Thanks Liss, you're the bestest best friend ever."

She giggled and then I heard Christian's voice.

"Oh but Rosie 'bestest' isn't even a word." He said in an annoying mocking voice.

I scowled and pulled back from Lissa to whack him on his head.

"Shut the hell up Sparkles. Nobody asked you."

An evil smirk pulled up on his lips while he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "You know Rosie, you really shouldn't be hitting me. After all, I do have the most badass guardian now."

I just rolled my eyes as all three of us started walking towards the field where the trials were being held. "Nice try Sparkles, nice try."

When we got there, Lissa hurried off after hugging me claiming she had to find good seats to 'sit and cheer as she watched her best friend kick some major ass'. Christian, surprisingly did not move and stood there awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Um Rose… I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my aunt. What she did was absolutely not justified and well, she was being a major bitch. I still can't believe she's pregnant with some abusive dickhead's kid."

I smiled a small smile at his last line and then unexpectedly pulled him into a sort of half hug and he just patted my back in a brotherly way. "It's okay Christian. You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

After that I had to go if I didn't want to be late. As I stood in the waiting area, I could make out my mother and father sitting together with Lissa and Christian next to them. Surprisingly Ivan was also there, sitting next to my mom. I could also see Adrian too, with a blonde girl next to him.

So Abe had done his magic then and gotten Sydney out. I was actually eager see the girl who had finally reined in the great Adrian Ivashkov.

After that I let my eyes scan over the obstacles that one of my classmates was currently going through. By the looks of it, it didn't seem very difficult. I had also gotten a glimpse of Dimitri out on the field, dressed in all black and playing Strigoi.

Finally after what seemed like ages, my name was called and I went out onto the field with the guardian who was playing my Moroi.

From there, the trials were pretty much a blur but I do clearly remember tackling Dimitri and actually defeating him on a bridge that I hadn't seen anyone but me fight on.

After the trials all the students went to change for the graduation and molnija ceremony.

The molnija ceremony was first. When my turn finally came Alberta announced my marks which were by far the highest, and I saw my parents, Lissa, Adrian and Dimitri practically glowing with pride. I got my promise mark and the battle mark for the attack and then went and joined the other novices.

After the molnija ceremony was over, the graduation took place and lets just say I was glad that out academic grades were not announced because well mine _sucked_ even though I did manage to pass. My lowest grade was in Stan's class. Shocker, right? Never saw that one coming (note the sarcasm)!

After the graduation all the students were given time to pack and get ready but of course nobody was going to do that. We all had after-grad parties to get to.

After the ceremony was over, mom and dad insisted on walking with me to my dorm room, where Lissa and I were going to get ready for Camille Conta's huge party.

Abe was literally gloating with pride. "You were great today Kiz. I am so proud of you!"

My mother agreed too and it made extremely happy to see that she was really proud of me.

"So old man, how much did you bet on me today?" I asked curiously. Lissa had told me after the trials that he had bet on whether or not I would pass all the obstacles.

He didn't even try to deny it, as he grinned wickedly. "A lot." Well, if he said a lot it must be because money wasn't really scarce for Abe. He was literally swimming in it.

When we got to my room I could sense through the bond that Liss was already inside, choosing something for me to wear.

Abe smiled again. "So, Kiz this is your last night in high school. Have a lot of fun!"

I smirked. Oh, I intended to have fun. I hadn't touched alcohol since a long time.

My mother on the other hand, elbowed my father in the ribs. "Ibrahim! Do not encourage your underage daughter to get drunk!" even though she said this, I could hint amusement in her voice.

Abe wrapped an arm around her. "Oh come on Janie! She's supposed to have fun! Don't listen to your mother Kiz, she's just boring sometimes."

My mom rolled her eyes and before leaving Abe grinned wickedly at me again and then they both left.

When I went inside I saw Lissa plugging in the straightening iron but I was surprised to Dimitri sitting on my bed, reading a Western.

They both looked up at my arrival and Dimitri gave me one of his full smiles, lighting up my dorm room. I went and sat on his lap and he put his Western on my bedside table. Abe had already had somebody pack up my stuff so now one side of the room was filled with a couple of bags and boxes.

Suddenly Lissa jumped up and slammed her hand on her forehead. "I forgot my dress!" always so dramatic.

She scurried out of my room promising to be back in ten minutes. I turned back to face Dimitri.

He was looking at me with so much pride and love that I thought I would melt. He cupped my face and kissed me softly and tenderly.

"You were absolutely amazing today. I am so proud of you. I love you my Milaya."

I smiled the biggest smile ever. "I love you too." I said as I buried my face in his warm chest, his arms immediately wrapping around me.

"So, you're going to the party?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep."

"Are you planning on getting drunk?"

"Yep."

He sighed. "Well have fun then, I guess. And please, please be careful."

"Yep."

He let out a frustrated groan I turned my face up to see him and I started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I was just doing that to annoy you." He still seemed a little annoyed. So I pulled out my best pout and puppy dog eyes and just like that, he melted on the spot.

After that we spent our time making out until Liss so rudely interrupted us and practically pushed him out.

After that I took a shower and straightened my hair, not bothering with make-up since I looked good already, I put on my short sequined black dress that hugged my curves perfectly and my black high heels. I grabbed my little purse and threw my phone in it as I waited for Lissa to come outside my dorm room. Lissa wore a blue dress with silver pumps and had a silver bag.

After locking my room we linked our arms and laughed and joked all the way to Camille's room. It felt so good to finally be able to relax and have fun with my best friend.

When we got there, the party was already in full swing and when I walked into the room, many guys were practically drooling and gawking. If Dimitri were here, half the guys in this room would have black eyes.

Lissa went to find Christian while I made my way up the table with the booze. I took a red cup of beer and drowned it pretty quickly. Well, that felt nice. Bu the time Liss and Christian found me half an hour later I had finished another pint and a bottle of beer. Yeah, I was going at a pretty fast pace. When she found me I was getting tipsy and talking a _lot_. Most of it being random bullshit.

The rest of the party went on like that. Drinking, dancing, drinking then dancing again and then talking. So much talking. By 1 am Lissa was beginning to slur her words and sway a little, Sparky was basically sober since he's only had one beer and me? I was a totally different story. I was full on drunk. I had had countless bottles of beer, some gin, a little bit of absinthe and around ten shots of Russian vodka which tasted like concentrated rocket fuel. I was surprised I hadn't passed out yet but I knew I was close to it. Very, very close.

I was slurring my words up pretty badly, I couldn't walk straight and I was talking all the damn time to random people that I never spoke to in school. Finally as the party was drawing to an end, I tried to find Lissa but Camille told me that Christian had taken her back to her dorm room. Now the hell was I going to get out of here?

I walked out and went and sat in front of the dorm in which the party was going on. I took out my phone and dialled Dimitri's number. Honestly, I was a little scared to call him. I thought that because I was so fucking drunk he would be mad at me.

He answered on the fourth ring with a sleepy voice. "Roza? What is it? Are you okay? It's one thirty in the morning."

"Dimitri…um com-comrade can you please pick me up, up from the, the do-rm?" I was completely slurring my words up and stuttering.

"I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere." And with that he hung up.

True to his word, he was there in five minutes. He looked down at where I was sitting from his looming height. He assessed my face and body and then suddenly I started crying. He was mad. He was mad at me for being so drunk and asking him to pick me up.

In a flash I was cradled in his arms and he began walking to my dorm. He looked down at me with concern in his deep brown eyes. "Why are you crying Roza? Did something happen? What happened?" so worried, but I thought he was mad at me.

"You-you're mad at me." I said softly.

By this time we had entered my dorm and he was carrying me up the stairs so he had to whisper. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you baby?" he asked sounding confused.

"Be-becau-because I got so, so, so, so, so drunk." I said hiccuping.

When we reached my door, Dimitri made sure the hallway was empty before he entered my room and locked the door behind us. He sat me down on the bed and then parted my knees and crouched between my legs. He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye.

They were filled with love, lust and a bit of amusement. The bastard thought that this was funny.

"I'm not mad you Roza. Not at all. Everybody deserves a night of fun."

I beamed at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really."

I smiled again and he smiled back. Then as if I were a child he helped me get into my bed clothes and then gave me some Advil.

After tucking me into my quilt he turned around to leave but I caught his wrist and truned him around. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled but took off his duster and t-shirt and got into bed beside me, pulling to his warm, bare torso. I leaned into it and sighed.

"I love you Dimitri." I mumbled softly.

"I love you too Roza. Sleep, now. You need it."

That was the last thing I heard before I finally passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys your reviews are decreasing! Don't do this to me. Anyways the drama aside here is the new chapter. I ALSO WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS STORY WILL SOON BE OVER AND THE ****SEQUEL WILL BE PUT UP AFTER THAT****! **

**Please read and review! Thanks :)**

**RPOV**

Chapter 20

I woke up with what had to be the _worst_ hangover of the century. I could only vaguely remember getting drunk off my ass last night and having Dimitri come pick me up. Dimitri. He was in bed next to me. His arms were around my waist and his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He looked so peaceful when he slept, just like an angel. My angel.

But then the god awful headache hit me like a train again. It felt like vultures were clawing away at my head. This hangover was going to be a major bitch. I slowly stretched and then groaned clutching my head.

This woke Dimitri up. "Roza?" he said sleepily.

I groaned again and buried my head in his chest, my voice being muffled by his bare chest. "Comrade! My head hurts so badly. Do something!" I whined like a 4 year old.

I felt his laughter as his chest rumbled with it. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, bringing me with him, resting in his lap with my head still on his chest, clutching it with both my hands.

"Does it hurt really badly?" he asked softly.

"No shit Sherlock." I growled at him. Hangovers made me snappy and moody. Ugh.

He outright laughed this time. "What on earth did you drink? Or should I ask _how_ much?"

I peeked up sheepishly at him from his chest. "A lot of beer, about ten shots of your native vodka which might I say, tastes like extremely strong gasoline, some gin and a little bit of uh…" by the time I finished, his eyes were pretty wide and he was just gawking at me.

"What?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Oh Roza." Was all he said in a chastising voice.

"I know, I know. It got a little out of hand."

"A little?" he asked with an incredulous edge to his voice.

"Okay, fine. A lot. I said I'm sorry." I groaned again from the headache and his eyes softened immediately.

He sighed and shook his head. "I can never stay mad at you. What else?"

"Um, uh, some absinthe." I said in a rushed tone.

"Absinthe?" he said with a little shock his eyes widening a little again.

"Yeah. It's way too freaking strong."

"Well, of course it is. How in the world did you guys, being minors get all this alcohol?"

"Camille pretended to be her mother and ordered it. Using your parents' ID is apparently very easy. Not that I'm going to try. I'd probably end up in jail if I ever tried to use my Dad's." I rambled on, trying to distract myself from the pain. It was excruciating.

Dimitri took one look at me and busted up laughing. "Oh Roza." He said when he finally stopped laughing, about 5 whole minutes later. "Okay how about this you go take a shower, get ready and then we'll see what we can with that hangover, okay?"

"Don't you have to pack?" I asked.

"Already done, sweetheart." He said and kissed my temple then pushed me off the bed and in the direction of the washroom.

After brushing my teeth and getting rid of the smell of alcohol, I took a nice cold shower for a change and washed my hair. I left it wet, not bothering with finding the dryer from one of the boxed. Then I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with knee length brown leather boots. Walking out of my washroom, I slung the brown Gucci tote, that Lissa gotten me when we were in Portland despite my protests, over my shoulder.

Dimitri was already there, showered and dressed in a tight white t-shirt that showed his muscled perfectly and light blue jeans. Surprisingly the duster was missing.

"Where's your duster?" I said walking up to him as his arms automatically wrapped around my waist tightly.

He cocked his eyebrow. "I'm surprised to see that you miss it."

"I don't. Just asking out of curiosity Comrade. Not everybody adores the West." I said mocking him.

He just shook his head. "Okay now let's go down to the cafeteria and see what we can do about that hangover of your's."

I frowned. "What about my stuff?"

"The school has workers picking them up from the rooms. Just leave it here."

After that we walked to the cafeteria. Together but not holding hands or anything. A few people looked our way but most just assumed that Dimitri was just walking with his now ex student. Saying goodbye or whatever. Yeah, right. Goodbye? This was only the beginning.

When we got to the cafeteria Dimitri put lots of greasy food on a tray and handed it to me, along with a can of ginger ale but then he had to go because some guardians literally pulled him to the staff lounge for some kind of farewell.

I went and sat with Lissa and Pyro. Liss looked fine but then again she hadn't gotten that drunk yesterday.

"Hey Rose. How's the hangover?" she asked politely. That's Lissa for you, concerned and polite. Always.

Sparkles just looked at me and smirked.

"Don't look so damn happy Sparkles. Its hurting Liss, so badly."I whined to my best friend while stuffing my face with bacon. She put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"How much more time till we have to leave?" I asked after I finished my big breakfast and ginger ale.

"The boarding for the jets starts in about an hour. I can't believe out time is really over." Lissa said getting a little teary eyed.

"I can say I'm not going to miss it." I said.

"And I can say that it's not going to miss you." Christian said.

I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow. Bitch." He mumbled.

"Only the best." I said back in a overly sweet voice.

"Hey Rose, where's Dimitri?" Lissa asked from beside me as I walked between her and Sparkles to prevent them from sucking each other's faces while we walked.

"He had to go with a couple of guardians. He said he'll meet me at the airstrip."

After walking around for a while, it was finally time to board the jets. Luckily Lissa and I were on the same jet but so was Sparkles, not that I minded this time because it meant even Dimitri would be here then. I was going to be assigned to Lissa, that much had been confirmed at graduation when I got a letter signed by Alberta, Kirova and the Queen. But my duty would start along with the new guardians which meant I had about two weeks off.

In these two weeks Olena, Dimitri's mom would be visisting. I was so bloody nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if she thought that I didn't deserve Dimitri? Oh my God. I was freaking out big time.

I was broken out of my train of thought when Lissa sat down next to me. I saw Dimitri sitting with Christian and surprisingly the two were chatting away happily. When did that friend ship bloom?

Lissa handed me another little silver ring. "What's this one for Liss?" I asked as I slipped it on.

"To keep the ghosts and stuff away." She whispered back.

Surprisingly I hadn't seen ghosts since the attack. Probably because the wards were now protected but now I needed it till we reached Court.

I hugged her for being the most amazing best friend ever and she hugged me back tightly.

The flight wasn't very long. About four hours or so. I slept for a good part of it and when I did wake up I talked with Lissa. It felt so good to just be normal without any drama for once. My hangover had nearly faded away too.

Liss and I talked about the party yesterday and then she told me she had a little surprise for my birthday too. Lissa was a devil when it came to party planning. I was going to have to put up with a lot tomorrow. I was excited though. It was exciting to finally turn eighteen. Yippee.

I also constantly shared glances with the love of my life. He even winked at occasionally. I liked the playful side of him a lot. It was so carefree and well, fun.

When we finally landed, we were each assigned a room and after sneaking a kiss with Dimitri and saying bye to Lissa who was sucking face with Pyro again, I went to the guest room and relaxed. I saw my parents and we talked a bit too. Abe was leaving for Turkey with mom two days after my birthday but they promised to visit frequently. It was good to finally have a family. Abe told me he too had a surprise for me for tomorrow. Ugh. Kill me already.

After that I went to dinner with Lissa, Sparkles, Adrian, Sydney and even Dimitri came with us.

I also met Mia after such a long time. When I saw her we immediately ran to her and we hugged her tightly.

I also finally met Sydney. She was quiet yet she was funny. I liked her. Plus, the best part was, Adrian was literally like a lost puppy around her. It was hilarious to him like this. After dinner Dimitri walked me to my apartment.

We held hands and even got a few surprised looks, a couple of dirty ones too but mostly people didn't really care. Which was great. I didn't want people to look at us like we were aliens or something.

When we reached my apartment I put my arms around Dimitri and kissed him softly.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"I'll come back in a while. I need to take care of some stuff first." He said and then pecked me one more time.

I went inside and after taking a shower, I changed into a red singlet that came to mid thigh and had lace at the neckline and at the hem.

At about 11:45 p.m. (a.m. in human time) I finally settled in bed and watched TV while I waited for Dimitri. I was turning 18 in 15 minutes and I wanted him here. I wonder what he had to 'take care of' when he left. I just watched some crappy reality show.

After some time there was a knock on the door. I had left it open and Dimitri wouldn't usually knock before coming in. Well actually it sounded like multiple fists rapping against my door.

Who the hell was that?

I got out of my comfy, warm bed and wrenched the door open.

"Happy Birthday Rose!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks again for your motivating reviews people! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 21

All of them stood there with huge grins plastered onto their faces. Lissa was practically gleaming, surprisingly Sparkles was also smiling a nice brotherly smile, my mother was smiling more widely than I had ever seen, Abe was also smiling a loving fatherly smile which was kind of rare, Sydney was there too with Adrian who was grinning, and Ivan who was smirking at me, Eddie who was smiling broadly and Mia who was jumping up and down with Lissa. And then there was Dimitri, he was giving me a look of pure love and happiness but when his eyes assessed my choice for clothing they turned dark with lust.

I hugged all Lissa first then both my parents as at once, then a pat on the back for Christian, another hug for Adrian and Sydney, then Ivan, then Eddie and after that Mia. And then Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me up in the air as he gave me tender, loving kiss.

My father was the one who broke us apart by clearing his throat. Dimitri put me down and took hold of my hand.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I said smiling so widely that my face might split into two.

"That's not it. We got presents!" Lissa squealed while she literally bounced up and down. Than I noticed everybody was holding boxes or paper bags in their hands.

"Liss, calm down. It's midnight." I said in a vain attempt of calming her down.

She looked at me incredulously. "Rose you only turn eighteen once! Don't make me calm down right now."

Now I don't know how this happened but Lissa and Mia convinced me to jump and squeal with them for an entire minute, in the hallway.

After that they all handed me their presents apart from Dimitri of course and began to leave.

Before leaving though my father pulled me in for a hug and beamed at me as he pulled back. "Have fun Kiz! Happy birthday!" he said, still smiling.

After they all left, Dimitri carried me back into my room and locked the door behind us. My bed was filled with presents. There was also a little cake on the bedside table that I hadn't noticed before. It was chocolate. Yum.

"Presents!" I jumped down from Dimitri's arms and ran to my bed. He just followed me chuckling.

I turned to him. "Which one should I open first?"

He just smiled again. "It's your birthday Roza. Open anything you want first."

I walked back to him swaying my hips just a little, and trailed my hand down his chest to his stomach, watching him shudder lightly.

"Anything Comrade?" I asked in a seductive whisper.

"Hmm. You know your choice in clothing can be very distracting sometimes." He said pulling one of the straps of then singlet down. I then kissed him roughly and then pulled back and walked back to my presents like nothing ever happened.

"Tease." I hear him murmur.

I cupped my ear animatedly and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked with a mocking edge to my voice.

And then Dimitri pulled out the most innocent look and smiled at me. "Nothing Roza. Nothing at all."

I just rolled my eyes and then went to unwrap my presents. I opened my mother's first. It was a shining new stake with a really nice geometric pattern on it and _RHM_ (my initials) engraved on the bottom of the blade, near the hilt. Then from daddy dearest I got a platinum American Express credit card with no limit and a really nice, expensive looking, multi coloured cashmere scarf.

From Lissa I got a really pretty gold charm bracelet with a rose charm, a mini doughnut charm, a charm that said 'best best friend ever' in miniature hand writing, a little cowboy boot probably to represent Dimitri, a tiny stake and then another charm which had 'badass' on it. I LOVED it! Dimitri had a good laugh at my expression when I saw all the charms. It was just so, so nice. She also gave me a really beautiful red gown with a note saying that I had to wear this today evening.

From Sparkles I got an oversized blue t-shirt which had food items all over the bust and stomach and the very bottom, which would probably reach mid thigh, in bold black letters it said 'I LIVE FOR THIS'. From Eddie, I got the funniest gift ever. A pair of black peep toe Louboutins. It had a note saying _I only gave you this, because first off Mia and Lissa forced me to, thinking it would be the funniest thing ever and second well I didn't know what else to give you. So yeah, Happy Birthday Rosie!_ From Ivan I got another t-shirt, this time black with 'Badass.' written in bold capital white letters and a CD with a post it on the cover, saying watch this with Dimitri. Hmm, I wondered what Ivan had in store this time because the look that Dimitri had was well priceless.

From Sydney I got a picture frame with a really cool ancient Roman pattern, yeah Sydney was a bit of an architecture geek. Ok that's an understatement, she literally knew everything about Roman and Greek architecture. Finally from Adrian I got an Ipad 3 with a picture of me at that party in the ski lodge when I my mother bitched me out for being an apparent whore. It was a really good picture.

After putting all my presents away in the little walk in closet that the room had, I came back and went to eat the cake. Dimitri came and sat next to me and held my hand as I cut the cake. Molten chocolate flowed out when I cut it. Whoever made this is going to get the tightest hug and the biggest kiss from me ever. Dimitri fed me a piece and it tasted so amazing that I actually moaned. After eating a piece I put the cake away in the little mini fridge and then came back to the bed where Dimitri lay under the covers, staring idly at the black flat screen on the wall opposite the bed.

I sat down next to him, on top of the covers and poked his chest bringing his eyes to me as he smiled a soft, loving smile. He sat up against the head board and then slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him as I rested my head against his bare, warm, muscular chest.

"How did you like all your presents?" he asked softly.

I peeked up at him. "Well, I can't say just yet. I'm still short of one." I said winking at him.

He laughed. "Well, I think its two."

"You got me two presents?" I asked, my voice was excited, just like a kid's.

He nodded and pulled out two bags from somewhere under the bed. One was a small Harry Winston bag and the other one a Victoria's Secret. God, I loved Dimitri. So serious on the top and so fun on the inside.

I smiled at him cheekily and winked as I pulled aside the tissue on top of the bag. Inside was the a blood red corset covered in black lace. Damn, it was hot. I had seen it a week ago when Liss and I were shopping online. I pulled it out admiring it.

"Damn Comrade, this is one hot piece of clothing." I said as I continued to examine the corset.

Dimitri just threw his head back and laughed. "It'll be even better on you. I can't wait to see you in it."

"You won't be waiting very long Comrade." I winked at him again as he smiled and put the corset back in the bag and set it aside.

I pulled the Harry Winston bag onto my lap and pulled out the rectangular black velvet box and opened the lid cautiously. Inside, nestled in soft, pink satin was the most beautiful necklace I had ever set my eyes on. It had a platinum chain, and the most beautiful pendant ever. The pendant was in white gold and the shape of a snowflake with little diamonds all over the snowflake. In the middle and at some other places too, there were tiny round sapphires gleaming brightly in the dull light of the room.

My throat got thick. It was so, so beautiful and delicate. I flipped the pendant over and on the inside were the words that made a happy tear slip out of my eye. _I love you forever my Roza_. The writing was so small that I had to squint to read it but it was still there.

Dimitri pulled me out my haze of awe by kissing the stray tear away and pulling me close, the necklace still in my hand.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

"Are you kidding me? I freaking LOVE it!" I squealed. Yes, the Rose Hathaway actually squealed. Bu what can I do? Dimitri was just so…well, Dimitri. I know it sounds crazy but he was just him and that alone made me fall so madly in love with him.

I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately and when we finally pulled back we were both breathing hard and I felt light headed.

But then I realized something. "But, Dimitri this must have been really expensive. I'm not sure if I can take this."

"Roza, if it makes you this happy trust me it's not expensive at all. Plus, I've been saving up for quite a while." I smiled and kissed him hard again.

"Put it on for me?" I asked turning away from him.

"Of course, my Milaya." I gave him the necklace and pulled my hair up so that he could slip it on. After clasping it in the back, he turned me to face him and looked down at his work.

"Beautiful. Just like you."

I smiled and kissed him again. After that I put the corset in the closet as well and then lay back down in bed. Dimitri lay down behind me, draping an arm around my waist and snuggling closer to me.

He kissed my temple. "Happy Birthday Roza. I love you." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver in pure delight.

I snuggled closer into his chest. "I love you too."

He turned the bedside lamp that lit the room off and his rhythmic heartbeat soothed me to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Again thanks for the reviews people. Here's the new chapter. I'm so, so sorry for the long delay, I was just really busy. Enjoy and please review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 22

I woke up to moonlight streaming in through the parted curtains and a warm body in bed next to me. I rolled over to see the most beautiful sight in the entire world. Dimitri was sleeping right next me, his presence making the bed cosy. I looked beyond him to the clock on the bedside table to see that it was 8:00 p.m. or actually a.m. for us. Strange, I never woke up this early especially not after going to bed after midnight. Though last night's little surprise visit had been pretty awesome.

"Good morning." Dimitri whispered from beside me.

I jumped a little, startled at his voice in the silent room.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good morning to you too Comrade." I said grinning at him.

He smiled one of his rare full smiles and then bent down to kiss me passionately. "Happy Birthday."

"Hmm. I could get used to this." I said with a content sigh.

Dimitri just chuckled. "I'm sure you can Roza, I'm sure you can."

"But I have to take a shower first. Care to join me Comrade?" I asked him wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Dimitri launched to his feet faster than a Strigoi and was over to my side in a flash, picking me up and making me yelp in surprise.

"Wait one second." I said and quickly took off the necklace he had given me and bent down from his embrace to place it carefully on the bedside table. "I don't want it to get wet." I said and then locked my arms around his neck. "Ok now let's go."

"Your wish is my command." He said as he carried me into the washroom, making me giggle like a mad maniac.

We emerged from the washroom an hour later, both of us in nothing but towels as Dimitri carried me out.

"Best birthday ever." I said as I walked into the closet.

I heard Dimitri chuckle loudly from the room. "I'm going to go get something to eat okay? I'll be back in 10." He called from outside.

"Kay." I said, still deciding what to wear and then I heard the door open and shut softly. Finally I picked out a grey tank top and green short shorts as I intended to stay in my room with Dimitri today until today evening.

I walked back out of the closest and put the necklace on carefully. Its beauty still dazzled me. I was brought out of my admiration of the gift with my phone vibrating.

I picked it up to see a text from Lissa. **Hey Rose. Happy Birthday, once again. I hope you liked all the presents specially Eddie's. LOL. Anyways you can spend the day doing whatever you want but from 4 p.m. (a.m.) I own you. Have fun! – L.**

I laughed at the message and sent her a quick reply. After that I set the phone down and starting fooling around with my new Ipad. It was pretty cool.

Finally Dimitri came back and I looked up to smile at him. "You're late." I said playfully.

"Hmm, I know, long line." He said putting the two cups and a brown paper back on the table and sitting next to me on the black leather couch.

"So, what did you get?" I asked putting the Ipad aside and climbing onto his lap.

"Coffee, doughnuts and ham sandwiches." I clapped happily as he handed me my coffee, doughnuts and sandwich while laughing at my happiness.

After we were done with breakfast by around 10 p.m. I leaned back against Dimitri while rubbing my full stomach.

"Comrade, you're spoiling me. I'm going to become fat and ugly if you keep getting me food like that."

Dimitri just laughed. "Roza, you can never, ever be ugly. And there are always ways to burn calories…" he said, his lips against my neck.

"I like the way you think." I whispered.

After about two hours, we both lay naked under the covers, breathing hard.

"That was…wow." I said trying to calm down my breathing.

Dimitri just agreed from beside me.

I turned on my side to face him and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey Comrade?"

"Hmm?" he asked while stroking my hair softly.

"I love you."

His laugh was so soft, music to my ears. "I love you too. So, so much."

"So what is in that CD that Ivan gave me?" I asked changing the subject randomly.

Dimitri stiffened and I looked up at his face. His expression was priceless. Be had a slight pink tint to his cheeks and he was looking away as if he just been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Uh, nothing. Ivan just has a very, very stupid habit of recording random, useless crap. I still can't believe he still has it." He mumbled.

I laughed at his statement. "Well, it doesn't sound like nothing. Guess, we'll just have to watch it." I said, getting up and putting on Dimitri's dark green button down over my naked body. He actually cleaned up nicely today, not that it mattered right now.

As I got the CD, Dimitri just groaned in protest. After getting the CD and putting it into the player I came back to bed and sat next to Dimitri who had put on his boxers and had his head buried in the pillows.

"Get up Comrade. It can't be _that_ bad. Get up." I said shaking him and finally making him sit up next to me.

"Oh trust me its worse." He mumbled and I just climbed on his lap and silenced him with a kiss. Then I turned around and turned the TV on.

It was obviously being recorded by Ivan as he walked around what looked like a dorm room. Then his voice came on. "Hey, so this is Ivan and Yuri, and we're bored to death and we are here in Dimitri's dorm room today while he is out training in the gym and we're just going to look around since well, none of us has ever been in here before."

"Yes because we all know how much Dimitri loves his privacy." I assume Yuri, said and they both laughed. Dimitri just groaned from behind me.

"Wait, nobody ever went into your room?" I asked.

"No. I wouldn't let them."

I just laughed. The video went on and they searched every corner of the room. The bedside table was filled with western books and the bed was made with his duster on it along with a couple of textbooks. On the desk opposite the bed there was a computer and more textbooks.

Ivan's voice came on again. "Same old Dimka. So boring. There isn't much that is interesting here. I don't understand why he keeps this place so private. Anyways, let's head over to the closet." He went over to the closet and opened it and looked inside.

"Hmm, lets see what we have here, clothes, family pictures, shoes and… ooh, two John Wayne posters and music CDs of boring music. Very nice."

I burst out laughing. "Seriously Comrade?" I asked between my hysterics.

He just groaned again.

Ivan spoke again. "Now, let's head over to the washroom." He went in and the bathroom looked pretty normal to me. "Let's see what all we have here." A hand reached out from behind the camera and opened the cabinet behind the mirror. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, aspirin, oh and of course Dimka's secret to having women swoon, the legendary afterhave."

I laughed again and turned around a little to kiss the crook of Dimitri's neck and inhale the aftershave. It was mouth-watering. "You know he's right about the aftershave." I mumbled, turning around. Dimitri chuckled from behind me and started tracing patterns on my bare thighs.

Then they looked at a cabinet under the sink. "Let's see…um towels, sanitizer, bandages, God how boring is my best friend!" Ivan sighed on the tape and Yuri laughed and agreed. Then by accident Ivan's hand moved some towels and they fell onto the floor, revealing other things. "OH MY GOD! JACKPOT! I think I've died and gone to heaven. Let's see what the antisocial God has stashed here." A hand came out again and started riffling through the stuff. "A stake, dear old Ms. Grey Goose- two bottles and oh…no this cannot possibly be true. This is just way too good. Yuri check this out, Dimitri has a secret porn stash." They both cracked up so hard that my ears started hurting and then they started talking in Russian.

By the time this recording I was gone beyond hysteria. I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. When I finally got a hold of myself, I turned around to face Dimitri. He was looking away and his face was a light shade of pink. Aw.

I caught hold of his face and turned it so that he was facing me. "So comrade, secret vodka stash? Aren't you like too disciplined for that?" I asked playfully.

He smiled a small smile. "Roza, please. I was seventeen and I had to learn discipline and control, I wasn't really born with it."

"Oh thank god for that, means you're normal." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh and what about the porn?" I asked teasing him.

"Like I said Roza, I was seventeen."

He winked at me and took my tongue in his mouth, eliciting a moan from me and starting a really hot make out session.

After a little while I pulled back. "Hey Comrade why did Ivan give me that CD? I mean not that I didn't love it." I said winking at him.

"Stupid bets and promises made while totally drunk." He murmured and we began making out again.

That was until Lissa opened the door. "Whoa, oops. Should've put a sock on the door or something."

I laughed while Dimitri looked plain scandalized and looked away. Lissa was kind enough to step out while me Dimitri dressed and then she kicked Dimitri out for the second time in less than a week.

She set me down on a chair in front of the mirror in the bathroom and started working on me.

"So, how's the birthday going?" she asked while curling my hair into soft curls.

I looked at in the mirror and grinned and winked. "Awesome. Hey, but Liss, what's with the whole surprise thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be a surprise I told you would it?"

"Guess not." I grumbled not really liking being out of the loop.

After a nice session of manicures and pedicures Lissa put a little bit of make up on me and then helped me with the gown she got me, underneath which I wearing the corset Dimitri got me. Then I put on the heels Eddie got for me and damn they were a fine pair of shoes.

After that Lissa got ready and then we were off walking to the surprise location since apparently it wasn't too far off.

When we finally got there it was a very, very fancy restaurant and everybody that I knew was already inside in a private area in the back. As soon as me and Liss walked in everybody screamed happy birthday and then I was ambushed by hugs and people telling me I looked beautiful but I was only looking for one person who was surprisingly nowhere to be seen.

I nudged Lissa who was on standing on my side happily talking to Mia. "Hey Liss, have you seen Dimitri anywhere?" I whispered to her.

"Uh, yeah I think I saw him on the phone outside when we came in."

Just then I felt strong familiar arms wrap around me from behind. "Happy birthday once again Roza. You look absolutely breathtaking." He whispered in my ear making me shiver a little.

I turned in his arms and my own breath was taken away. He truly did look like a god. He'd cleaned pretty well once again. He wore a black suit that showed his muscles perfectly, a white shirt with a deep red silk tie. The smell of his aftershave was also making it hard for me to think. It just smelled so damn good.

"You're not so bad yourself Comrade." I managed to say.

He chuckled as he led me where the party was already in full swing. The rest of the party was amazing. Another, bigger chocolate cake, lots of champagne and dancing till the point where my feet were killing me and Dimitri had to carry me to his apartment.

I was in Dimitri's arms as he carried me home and the sun was shining over us since it was technically late night for us and I was laughing away at nothing and just joking and fooling around. It felt good to finally be out in the open with Dimitri despite the occasional dirty looks.

When we finally got to his apartment in guest housing, Dimitri locked the door behind us and while he did so I stepped out of my gown faster than a Strigoi standing only in the corset as Dimitri finally turned around. His eyes widened slightly and then darkened with so much lust.

"Do you like it?" I asked trailing my hand from his chest down to his stomach.

"Hell yeah." He whispered and then the fun really began. Fun involving Dimitri in handcuffs and lets just say we didn't think of sleeping till it was almost dawn.

**DPOV**

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door. I groaned and looked at the clock on my nightstand. Ugh, I just went to sleep two hours ago. Not that I minded after last night. It was amazing in every possible way and Roza just looked so stunning that my breath caught every time I looked at her.

I broke out my little train of thought and saw Roza sleeping next to peacefully, her hair sprayed across the pillow, only a thin sheet covering her otherwise naked body. She looked like a real angel. I kissed her cheek lightly and put my boxers on as I went to open the door.

I assumed it was probably Lissa dropping off the rest of Roza's gifts from last night since I couldn't get them because I had to carry her back. I laughed silently at the memory of her making crazy jokes and babbling away happily, finally so stress free.

I opened the door but boy was I in for one hell of a surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I know that this chapter is really, extremely delayed but I was just way too busy but from now on I can guarantee that my updates will be regular again. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Oh and this story is coming close to an end and the sequel will be up soon after.**

**DPOV**

Chapter 23

My mother was standing in the hallway in front of me and surprisingly so was my younger sister, Viktoria. I felt a surge of happiness inside myself at seeing my family after a long time.

"Mama it's so good to see you." I said, happiness clear in my voice.

My mother smiled a bright smile lighting up her whole face. "You too, Dimka. My baby boy has grown so big." She said pulling me in for a tight hug while I chuckled at what she said. You'd think at 24 I would finally stop being my mother's 'baby' but no, apparently I still was.

I pulled back from her and turned to my little sister. She'd grown a whole lot since the last time I saw her.

She smiled another blinding smile at me. "Well, surprise." She said.

I smiled at her. "Hmm, it's good to see you too." I said teasing her. She in return jumped onto me to give me a huge hug, making us both step into my room so that we didn't fall.

Suddenly I heard a groan from behind me and I remembered that Roza was still in bed. Naked. Well, shit.

"Comrade, I'm hungry, where are you?" She mumbled sleepily.

I turned around and saw my mother looking at me with slightly wide eyes while Viktoria was just smirking.

I really had no clue about what I should do now. Should I wake Roza up and ask her to get dressed or should I tell mama I'll meet her breakfast in a while.

While I was trying to figure out what I should do next, Roza spoke up again. "Dimitri, I want food! Where are you?" she asked in an annoyed voice. She was still partly sleep and despite my mother's presence I had to admit it was really cute.

I walked over to the bed, shielding Roza from my mother and sister's view and nudged her. "Roza, baby wake up. My mother and sister are here. As in right here, in the room." I whispered in her ear.

She shot up so fast that the sheet that was covering her naked body fell to her waist, making desire jolt in me once again. Thank god that I was shielding her from my family though.

Rose quickly stumbled out of bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her while stuttering and murmuring how sorry she was and also saying hello to Mama and Viktoria. Finally she stumbled into the washroom, closing the door behind her loudly.

I once again turned to face my family, scratching my neck nervously. What if Mama felt disappointed? But she wasn't disappointed surprisingly. "Dimka, me and Viktoria are just going to go settle in and we will see you and Rose for breakfast at ten." Mama said trying to suppress a smile but as soon as they stepped out I could hear Viktoria literally howling with laughter.

After closing the door behind them I knocked on the bathroom door. "Roza, sweetheart open the door." A moment went by with no sound from the other sound of the door. I knocked again.

Suddenly the door flung open and Roza walked out still in nothing but the thin sheet.

"What the fuck Dimitri? What just happened? Why didn't you tell me your mom was coming today? And your sister was here too. Great, just great." She said burying her head in hands.

I couldn't help it; I burst out in a rare show of laughter. She just looked so cute when was ranting.

She looked up at me. "What? First you forget your family was coming and then you laugh at my misery?"

I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her, drawing her close. I kissed her neck softly making her moan softly. "Roza, after last night can you honestly blame me for forgetting?"

"Don't do that Comrade, it's not going to work."

I kissed her neck again. "Do what baby?"

"That." She growled and pulled my head back up.

"Roza don't be embarrassed. It's ok."

She looked up at me from under her lashes. "But what if they don't like me now?" she asked her voice small.

I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to kiss her. "They will love you for sure."

She snorted. "You seem pretty sure of that buddy."

"That's because I am. Now go get ready and I'll pick you up in half an hour." I kissed her goodbye and she ran out to get dressed.

**RPOV **

I ran into my apartment and started getting things ready for my shower. God, that was so damn embarrassing. What if they actually don't like me now, my insecurity has increased tenfold now. Shit what is wrong with me? I'm Rose Hathaway, I DO NOT get insecure or nervous.

I run into the shower and after washing my hair I run back out to see that I just have ten minutes left till Dimitri picks me up. I quickly dress in a long sleeved white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black boots with heels that bring me up till Dimitri's shoulders.

Just as I am pulling on my second boot there is a knock on the door. I roll my eyes as I go to open the door. Mr. Perfect always on time.

I open the door and see the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes ever. He's definitely cleaned up. He's wearing a black shirt with black jeans and I can smell that delicious aftershave. He smiles down at me.

"Ready to go my Milaya?"

"Yep. Let's go." I say as he grabs my hand softly and we walk to the little café in the heart of the court.

When we get inside I see that his mom and sister are already there, waiting and I feel a blush rise up as I think of today morning's events.

"Mama, Viktoria, good morning."Dimitri says as lets go of my hand to hug his mother and sister.

His sister pulls back and smiles wickedly at him. "What a good morning indeed." I blush again and I can see a light pink tint to Dimitri's cheeks.

"Viktoria that's enough. Let Dimka introduce us to this lovely girl." She says but I can see her suppressing a smile too.

"Oh yeah, Mama, Viktoria this is my girlfriend Rose, Rose this my mother and my younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you both." I say softly as I am pulled into tight hugs by both of them.

"Its so good to see that Dimka has finally found some one, I'm Olena." His mom says beaming at me.

"Yeah for a minute there I actually thought he was gay." Viktoria chimes in, making me and Olena laugh while Dimitri glares at his sister.

After that we all sit down for breakfast which is a light and happy affair considering the morning's events. We talk about the rest of Dimitri's family back in Russia and other general things. Olena is really a very nice and warm person and I instantly like Viktoria, we are so alike and we both love teasing Dimitri.

After breakfast I take Viktoria for a little tour of the court, leaving Dimitri and his mom alone for some time.

**DPOV**

After Viktoria and Roza leave, I can sense the real conversation about my relationship coming.

My mother is quiet for some time, gazing impassively at me. But finally about what feels like an eternity she breaks the silence. "Dimka, Rose looks really young." She says in a neutral tone.

Oh thank dear god she isn't mad. Well, yet anyways. "That's because she is really young Mama. I'll admit I haven't told you everything about my relationship with Rose." I paused, not knowing how to go on.

"Well, I'm listening."

"So, Mama please don't be mad but Rose just turned eighteen yesterday and before that she was my student at St. Vladimir's. But Mama I really, really love her."

Mama was quiet for quiet some tie before she spoke again and honestly the silence was freaking me out. "Well, Dimka I'm not mad. You've always been a good and responsible man and I know you wouldn't have taken advantage of her but I do wish she was a little older or you were a little more responsible."

Well, I was shocked. "So you're sure you're not mad?" I asked

My mother laughed heartily. "Yes I am sure Dimka. But Dimitri Rose is a dhampir and you both are guardians. Are you sure you can give up your dream of kids and a family life?"

"Well…you see Mama; the thing is that Rose and I can have kids because she is shadowkissed. And as for the fact that we both are guardians we'll make it work, we always do."

After a moment my mother reached over and hugged me tightly and I felt her tears dropping on my coth clad shoulder.

"Mama please don't cry. What's wrong?"

She pulled back and smiled a full, face splitting smile. "These are happy tears Dimka. I'm just so happy for you and Rose."

"Thanks Mama."

**RPOV**

After leaving the café Viktoria and I went to the awesome salon at Court. We got manicures and pedicures and then after that roamed around at the other attractions at Court. Finally at about 6 in evening Viktoria got tired and after dropping her off at her room I headed to mine and took nice hot shower. I had already gotten a text from Dimitri saying that he had gotten caught up in some work and that he would be a little late in getting here.

Just as I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me there was a knock on the door. I quickly opened it a crack and seeing that it was Lissa with a bag of takeout I let her in.

"Sup Liss?" I asked plopping down on my bed still in the towel.

"Um, Rose see I know this is happening very quickly but the elections have already been held privately and all the council members and the queen have already voted and the results came out just about half an hour ago. Rose…"

**So what do you think? Did she become queen? Or is somebody else, maybe? Somebody we know maybe?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, so here's the new chapter. This is probably the last one for this story but if there's one more I'll let you know. Once again thank you for the reviews. Enjoy and leave a review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 24

"Rose I am the new queen of our world."

The world slowed down and came to a standstill as I tried to process this information. My best friend, the girl I practically consider my sister is now queen. My eighteen year old best friend who should be heading to Lehigh in a week is now a monarch, responsible for an entire race, a whole secret world. Well, shit.

"W-wh- what Liss?" I manage to stutter.

"Rose I'm queen." Lissa repeats slowly trying to gauge my reaction, but right I just can't figure out what to say. The words aren't really sinking in.

But then suddenly they do. They sink in. And boy do they manage to blow my mind. "What, how…? OH MY GOD! Lissa you're _QUEEN_!" I scream.

Liss covers her ears. "Well yeah."

I reach over and hug her tightly. "Oh my god Liss. You're queen." I whisper as she hugs me bag just as tightly.

She laughs. "Yeah I think we already established quite loudly." She jokes.

I pull back and grin. "Well, it is a lot to take in."

"I know it so. So…what do you think?" She asks rather hesitantly.

"Um…honestly I don't know what to think. It's all a bit sudden, you know with the secret election and all that."

"I know but the council agreed it was best what with the queen's health and all that. Even I'm still kinda in shock."

"Hey it'll be fine. You'll kick ass as the new queen." I say and we both laugh.

But then I stop when I realize something. "Hey Liss, what about Lehigh now?" I ask.

"You and I will still be going; we'll just have to make frequent trips back to Court for all the important meetings and decisions and gatherings and all that."

"Oh wow that's a lot."

Liss smiled. "Yeah I know but I have you and Christian with me. We'll make it work."

"Hell yeah we will." I said and we high fived.

After that I went and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and we ate the takeout that Lissa had gotten. While eating we talked about Lehigh and all the atuff that we had to get done before going away.

It made me kind of sad knowing that I only had a week more left to spend with Dimitri before I went away to college with Liss and we would be separated for long periods of time. And even in this one week there was a lot of work to be done.

After Lissa left I threw away the takeout boxes, brushed my teeth and was brushing my hair, lost in thought when I felt a soft kiss on the back of my neck making me jump and turn.

Dimitri sat there smirking that sexy, evil smirk of his.

"Hi." I breathed, his proximity making me want him.

"Hey there." He said and kissed me passionately and lowered me onto the bed, throwing my hairbrush away.

After about an hour, I lay wrapped in Dimitri's arms as his fingers deftly and methodically weaved through my hair. But still, I couldn't fall asleep.

I turned around in his arms and faced him. "Have you had anything to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a salad at work."

"It still baffles me how you eat that stuff, it's sick. I mean salad isn't even food."

Dimitri chuckled. "Yes, it is Roza."

After that I snuggled closer to him and hid my face in his well built chest but I still couldn't sleep.

"Roza, what is it Milaya? What's bothering you?" he asked lifting my face making me look into his concern filled eyes.

"I'm going away to Lehigh in a week, Dimitri. We wouldn't be together as much after this."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Roza, it'll be fine. I told you, we'll work it all out, love. Don't worry."

And with that reassurance I fell into a deep sleep.

~_x~_

The next was busy as hell, for Lissa and me. I barely saw Dimitri as he too was busy guarding Christian.

Lissa was announced the queen the day after she told me. It was a grand celebration all throughout court that day and then later the same day she had her swearing in and me and Eddie and another guardian called James had to take an oath too as we were all part of her personal guard.

Dimitri's face was priceless that day. He literally radiated happiness and pride.

After that week pretty much went to hell. I saw Dimitri for a maximum hour each day. Lissa and I had a lot forms to fill out, other formalities to carry out both for college and for Court and even when I didn't have to sign anything I had to accompany her as her guardian.

The rest of the time was spent in packing for Lehigh. Shopping with Lissa was a great task in itself. And then neatly arranging both of our clothes in bags. Even though Lissa and I did it all together, after all of her shopping trips, there was a LOT of stuff. Shoes, clothes, bags, all sorts of beauty products, perfumes and what not. And if all of that wasn't enough, I had gotten a proper guardian apartment at Court neighbouring the queen's palace and I had to do all the shifting before I left for Lehigh which didn't make any sense since I wouldn't be living there anyways.

After doing all of that I at least had the nigh before we left free. Dimitri and I spent all night together, neither of us thinking of sleep before dawn.

The next day I woke up with Dimitri's hand across my chest and his head on my shoulder. Another rare moment, I was once again up before him.

Careful not to wake him I moved out of bed and took a shower, a few traitor tears slipping out at the thought of leaving and not seeing the love of my life everyday. But then again they came first. It was all a part of being a guardian and I knew what I was getting into when me and Dimitri began our relationship. These brief separations were all a part of the relationship between two active, field guardians.

When I got out of the shower, Dimitri was up and sitting in bed and watched me as I got ready.

I dressed simply in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, knowing I had a two and a half hour drive and a day of settling into the dorm ahead.

After I was dressed Dimitri took a shower and got dressed and then being the perfect gentleman he is, carried all of my bags to the car despite all my protests.

Once the entire luggage was in the car, I turned to Dimitri.

"I love you Dimitri." I said softly while hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I love you my Milaya." He said tipping my head up and giving me sweet, tender kiss.

Dimitri and Christian couldn't come with us as Christian had some work at Court. What work he could, God only knows. But they had promised to visit as soon as they could.

"Hey Liss, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" I asked once we were in the car and on the road.

"I have no clue." She said and looked at me and just like that, out of nowhere, we cracked up laughing like crazy maniacs.

We were on our way to the new life that awaited us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, guys so this one is over but I'm putting the sequel up. Hope you guys like it. Its called Never Ever Turned. Check it out and leave a review! :) **


End file.
